


Little Do You Know

by Dovahkin91



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91
Relationships: Jacob Black/Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Rosalie Hale walked into the cafeteria of Forks high school as she did every week day for the past year and two months. With her head held high and on the arm of her best friend Emmett. No one could touch her, not now and not ever again. She had spent a lifetime since that night so many years ago building herself up, making sure no one could destroy her again. The entire student population of Forks knew of the Ice Queen. They knew she didn't talk to anyone and she didn't acknowledge anyone. She kept to herself and her family and her "boyfriend" as they knew Emmett to be. So when she walked into the cafeteria that Monday afternoon she expected nothing less than the usual. That is until she saw a brunette sitting with Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley.

"I'm Angela Weber."

The brunette that had caught Rosalie's attention smiled politely and said softly, "Bella Swan."

"Bella," Rosalie whispered as she slowed her walk and Emmett frowned at her slightly before following her line of sight.

He grinned when he spotted the brunette, his boyish charm eager to meet her. He slipped away from Rosalie before she could stop him and approached the table of girls, including Lauren Mallory. Lauren had made her interest in Emmett known the day they arrived at the small school and Rosalie couldn't stand her.

He grabbed a chair and spun it around next to Bella, facing her. Rosalie couldn't hear what Emmett was saying as she took her seat with her siblings.

"What the hell is he doing?" Edward asked quietly with vampire speed.

Rosalie shook her head, unable to speak. Alice was quiet as she slipped into a vision and suddenly began humming. Emmett stood and held his hand out to the brunette named Bella causing Rosalie to clench her fists on her lap under the table. He was touching someone that was hers and Rosalie didn't like it. Bella was hers. Her mind screamed at her to move.

'Mine! Mate! Protect! Mate! Claim!'

She refused to listen. Instead she sat angrily at the table with her siblings as Emmett led Bella out of the cafeteria with everyone in the room staring at them. She proceeded to her classes as the young brunette's face hovered clear as day in her mind. She was definitely gorgeous, the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. She couldn't get Bella out of her mind and she hadn't even met the girl. She also couldn't shake the jealousy that kept creeping up on her when she thought about Emmett walking out of the cafeteria with her, holding her hand.

'That's my hand to hold.' She thought as she met up with her siblings after classes ended for the day.

"How can he be so reckless? Rosalie, what has gotten in to him?" Edward snapped as they headed to their cars in the parking lot.

Emmett hadn't been seen since lunch and none of them had Bella in any of their afternoon classes so they didn't know if she was even in school either. Rosalie growled angrily at him as her mind raced with images of the brunette from the cafeteria. Edward froze with his hand on the door handle of his Volvo.

"She's your mate?" His eyes went wide.

Another growl left her mouth as she glared at his gaping mouth. Alice smiled happily while Jasper just grinned, feeling the emotional roller coaster that the girl had elicited in her. Slowly Edward closed his mouth and his eyes slid back into his head.

He chuckled, "Now I know what Emmett is doing?"

Rosalie felt the impending anger coming, "And what would that be brother?"

Edward chuckled, "Making friends with her first so he can figure out how to hook you two up."

Rosalie yanked her car door open a little too hard and slid in before slamming the door shut. She sped out of the parking lot before speeding out of the town and towards the city of Seattle. She needed space, time to think and clear her head.

She couldn't be mated to a human. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Hadn't she been through enough in this cursed life? The way she came into this life should have been the last curse, not being mated to a human of all things possible and there are a lot out there to chose from.

"Why a fucking human?" she asked out loud in the silence of the car.

She didn't stop when she hit Seattle and she didn't answer her phone when it continuously flashed Esme's name either. She turned onto the familiar route towards Alaska deciding to visit their cousins, the Denali's hoping maybe to get some answers from the older woman in the coven. After all, the three of them had been around for over a thousand years.

And yet she still couldn't get the face of Bella Swan out of her mind as she sighed and turned back around towards Forks. Why should she let a human scare her away from her family?

.

.

She parked in the driveway in front of the house later that night and spotted a grinning Esme waiting on the porch for her. She exited the car not in the mood to be around any one. Esme smiled sadly at her as she approached, "Alice told us everything."

"Alice needs to mind her own business." She blurred up to her room and slammed the door.

She listened as the others arrived home from hunting and she could hear Edward say, "I have to leave."

"Why?" Esme gasped.

"Her scent is so intoxicating. I wanted her. I killed her thousands of times in that classroom and everyone else." Anger rolled off of him in waves and she could feel it in her room. "She was sent to be my own personal demon! I could slip into her house and make it quick."

"Edward!" Esme scolded.

Her need to protect her mate flared in her chest as glass broke downstairs and she blurred down the stairs. She slammed into his chest and pinned him against the wall as a snarl ripped from her lips, "You will not go anywhere near her!" His eyes were black and she knew he was in blood lust.

"Enough!"

They both froze and looked over at the door. Carlisle stood in the doorway as he stared both of them down. She growled as she let him go and stepped back. Anger and a need to protect her mate causing her body shake uncontrollably. A grin began to spread across his face as he smiled knowingly at Rosalie.

"I'm happy for you Rosalie but we are family. Why don't you two go hunt for the night and we will talk about this when everyone has calmed down."

Edward shook his head, "If I leave now I'm going to her house."

Rosalie growled angrily, "Not a chance."

Esme said softly, "Why don't you two take a drive. Get out of town for a while to clear your heads."

Edward nodded, "We can go visit the Denali's for a few days."

Rosalie sighed, "Let's get a bag each."

Five minutes later they were on the road and heading to Alaska. She stared out the window as Edward drove and thought about her mate. How could this human cause such a reaction from vampires? Edward is over one hundred years old and she being only slightly over eighty had so much control over the years, she never fathomed a human doing this to them.

Of course she never thought she would find her mate anyway. Yet all it took was one human girl to walk into their lives and upend everything they had built over the years. She was angry but she was also content.

'Content?' She frowned at her reflection in the dark window at the thought.

How could she just be content. She had everything she had ever wanted as a human, health, wealth, a family. No, that wasn't what she had really wanted at all. Yes she wanted a family but more than anything she wanted a husband, someone to spend every moment with, every day with. Someone to love her that she could love in return. That was the family she wanted.

When she was attacked by Royce she knew as she took her dying breaths that it would not happen. She knew that she would never find someone to love, never have someone to love her so unconditionally. Her dream was lost that night and even when she awoke to her new life she had never recaptured it.

An image appeared in her mind as she closed her eyes. She turned to the house and someone walked out of the front door. Rosalie could feel the love radiating from the person in front of her as they reached for her. Smooth arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in close.

It was a daydream that she had thousands of times before but the person never had a face. Until now.

She wrapped her arms around the shorter persons neck and felt lips press against her neck in a loving and tender kiss. The person pulled back to smile up at her and Rosalie gasped as Bella's golden eyes stared back at her.

She jerked upright in her seat as Edward stopped in front of the Denali house. He glanced over at her, "You've been quiet."

She shook her head as she stepped out into the bright sunlight glinting off the snow. Tanya Denali stood at five foot five inches and her strawberry blonde hair reached just past her shoulders. She smiled widely at them as they approached the door and hugged them in turn, taking her time with Edward.

She rolled her eyes at Tanya as Kate grinned, "So what's the unexpected pleasure?"

Edward sighed, "Rosalie has found her mate and I want to kill the human."

A growl escaped Rosalie as she glared at him, "Go near her and I will remove your arms, among other things."

Everyone stared wide eyed at her and Carmen was the first to speak, "You have found your mate in a human? Rosalie I'm so very happy for you but why are you here instead of there?"

Edward chuckled, "She's resisting because the girl is human."

Eleazar frowned, "Human you say?"

Edward frowned at him, "You don't think she is?"

He shrugged, "I have not met her but if she is earning such a reaction from more than one vampire I would say not. It is hard to tell until I meet her."

Carmen grinned at Rosalie and she shook her head, "No Carmen."

The older woman with black hair grinned, "Road trip."

"Carmen." Rosalie growled.

Tanya and her sisters laughed as Carmen blurred from the room to pack a bag for her and her husband. Rosalie shoved the feeling of needing to protect her mate away and disappeared out into the surrounding snow covered woods to hunt, ignoring the pull to go back to Forks, to her mate.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Bella's first day at Forks high had been an experience to put it mildly. The moment she stepped out of her truck she had been assaulted with stares from the entire student body. She spent most of the day trying not to trip over her own feet or the air as she kept her head down hoping to never be called in class. She met a few people throughout the morning that offered her a place at their table during lunch. She was happy that she didn't have to sit alone but she also didn't want to have answer questions, personal questions about where she was from or why she moved to Forks. That was her business, or at least it was until lunch.

As she sat at the table a girl with brown hair and black glasses smiled at her, "I'm Angela Weber."

She smiled politely at the girl, "Bella Swan."

A chair scraped across the floor next to her as a large boy with brown hair and dimples turned the chair around and straddled it. He grinned at her as the table fell silent, "Emmett Cullen."

Bella grinned at the boy, "Bella Swan."

She could tell by the reactions of the people at the table that this was not a usual thing for this pale boy but she was used to people being drawn to her. Everyone was drawn to her.

"Pleasure. So how about we ditch this crappy food and go get the good stuff?"

Bella glanced over at Angela who nodded eagerly and then turned back to Emmett, "Love to."

He held his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her up easily and they made their way out of the cafeteria. She could feel every eye on her as they walked and she felt her anxiety kick in and she became nervous. She did notice however that the blonde that had been on Emmett's arm was glaring daggers at her as they left the cafeteria. She of course had her arousal and interest peak. She never was one for self preservation and it was definitely showing today.

She followed Emmett out to the parking lot and then to her truck, "So Bella, my sister would like to get to know you."

Bella frowned, "Sister?"

He nodded, "Yeah the blonde that I walked in with, Rosalie."

She felt her heartbeat increase, "I thought you two were…"

He chuckled and shook his head as they climbed into the cab of the truck, "People around her assume too much. She's just my sister Bella and she really would like to get to know you."

Bella grinned, "I'd love to but she doesn't seem like the type that wants to know anything about me."

She pulled out onto the road as Emmett grinned again, "Oh trust me. She wants to know everything about you."

She smiled at that as she drove to the diner and they ordered enough food to feed the state. Afterwards they took it back to her house and spread it out in the living room, once they moved the coffee table. They talked for hours not realizing that school had passed them by, not until her father walked in through the door. He looked around at all the food then focused on Emmett.

Bella chuckled, "Char-Dad this is Emmett Cullen."

Charlie smile, "Doctor Cullen's older boy right?"

Emmett nodded from his seat next to Bella on the floor, "Yes sir."

Charlie nodded and Bella tried not to laugh as his eyes zeroed in on the steak and burger she had bought him. He looked at her then glanced back at the food a few times and she laughed as she handed them both up to him. He grinned and disappeared into the kitchen to heat it up in the microwave.

.

.

Her first week went that way. Edward wasn't in school for the rest of the week and neither was Rosalie, not that she was looking for the blonde, but she and Emmett would spend the afternoon after school eating and lounging around her house until eight o'clock at night. She was happy and Emmett was becoming an amazing friend.

The following Monday morning she sat breakfast on the table as Charlie walked in. He smiled happily at the food as he sat, "Morning."

He eyed her curiously, "So you and the Cullen's are getting close."

Bella sat across from him, "Just Emmett. I haven't talked to the others and Rosalie and Edward haven't been in school."

He nodded, "What do you think of them?"

Bella smiled, "He's my friend Charlie. This is the first time I've been able to be myself around anyone my age."

He nodded, "Takes one to know one right."

Bella chuckled, "Pretty much but I don't think he knows what I am. I do have to say, as a Vampire he's one of the best I've ever met."

He nodded as he reached into his pocket, "I, um, I have some grocery money for you. So you can get stuff for here and the cabin. That way if it's snowing you don't have to walk through it just to get some food."

She smiled as he slid it across the table at her, "Thank you but that is not necessary. I'm doing okay."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "You know you don't have to stay out there. Your room is still your room."

She nodded, "I know but I also know it's easier for both of us if I do."

He nodded as he looked everywhere but at her. In a way it hurt but she completely understood his hesitation. He stood, "I better get to work."

She watched him leave as her heart clenched slightly, sadness claiming her mind for a moment before she shook it off. It was what it was and she couldn't change that. At least for once Charlie was making an effort and she would gladly accept it, for now. For appearance sake as he always said.

Rosalie Hale's face was dancing in her mind, since she had woken up that morning in fact, and she felt like she was on auto pilot as she headed to school. When she parked in the school lot she saw the gorgeous vampire standing by her car. She was attracted to Rosalie and she couldn't explain why but now she couldn't stop staring at her. Every time she caught a glimpse of the blonde she wanted more. She wanted to know her, to touch her, to protect her.

And then there was Emmett.

Bella grinned at the largest Cullen as he sat across the cafeteria from her staring at her, smiling happily. She hadn't even noticed that it was now lunch and she had ghosted through classes but wasn't surprised. Getting lost in her thoughts always had consequences and missing notes in class was one of them.

Angela elbowed her in the ribs a little too hard, "So you and Emmett Cullen?"

Jessica grinned, "Yeah what's that all about?"

Bella chuckled. It was only the beginning of her second week of school and while Edward and Rosalie had been absent all last week, Emmett was quickly becoming her closest friend. She didn't care that he was a vampire, she only hoped when he found out what she is that he wouldn't change his mind about her.

Most supernatural's that she came across weren't too thrilled with her kind.

Edward was sitting with his siblings staring at her intently and she ignored him. It was a glare that made her think for sure he was going to kill her. She had many looks like that in her time so it didn't scare her, it was just unnerving since they were around so many humans.

Emmett was there whenever she turned around. At lunch last week he'd grab her food tray and drag her outside to eat where they could talk in private. It was relaxing to talk to him. It felt as if they had always known each other for ever, like being with an old friend.

She shrugged, "He's a friend."

Lauren scoffed, "What's so special about you?"

Bella shrugged as she stood up, "Just lucky I guess."

She walked away as Angela and Jessica giggled and she could hear Emmett's laughter across the room. She went to the salad bar and was trying to decide between apples and bananas when she felt a presence across from her.

She grinned at the food in front of her, "Do you make it a habit to stalk your classmates?"

"Only when they're as cute as you," Emmett chuckled.

A low growl rolled across the room to them and she had to stop herself from acknowledging the sound. She looked up at the big oaf across from her, "So I've come up with some theories."

He smiled, "Hit me with your best shot."

She snorted a laugh at the game he had insisted on when she accidently let it slip that she knew he was different, "Radioactive spiders?"

He shook his head.

"Atomic waste?" She raised her right eyebrow at him.

He laughed, earning a few wide eyed stares from the students nearest to them. "Those are all superhero's right?"

Bella smiled at him as they moved to the end and stood in front of each other, "You know your comic books."

He nodded as his smile fell, "What if we're the bad guys?"

Bella stared into his eyes for a moment then shook her head, "I don't believe that. Even if in most things you see yourself as the bad guy it doesn't mean you are. We all do things that could make us the bad guy. It's how we deal with it in the end that makes us good or bad. What we are never changes, who we are never stops changing."

She leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek as he smiled widely. She took her bananas and walked happily back to her table. She ate in silence as the group of people stared at her in shock because she had just kissed Emmett Cullen, in front of the Ice Queen.

.

.

Emmett stood, stunned into silence as the human kissed his cheek and walked off. Her words echoing around his mind like they held the key to everything he needed to understand, 'What we are never changes, who we are never stops changing.'

He smiled as he walked back to his table with his hands in his pockets. Rosalie glared at him as he sat next to her and he frowned at her, "What?"

Her voice was low and quiet, "She kissed you."

He grinned, "Friendly. Believe me that girl has it bad for you."

Rosalie's gasp was quiet but still noticeable and he smiled wider. Bella's words echoed in his mind again and his smile dropped from his face.

'That's it!' He thought and Edward winced as if Emmett had shouted at him. He frowned at his brother and stood, "I'll see you guys later."

Rosalie frowned, "Where are you going?"

He shook his head and walked towards Bella as he recited Romeo and Juliet in his mind to keep his mind reading brother out.

Bella grinned up at him, "Long time no see."

He shook his head and grabbed her arm, "Come on, we have work to do."

Bella frowned at him but came willingly, "Okay?"

Lauren stuck her foot out as Bella turned to follow him and Bella hit the floor before he could react. He heard Rosalie's growl from across the room as he helped Bella up.

"Clumsy Swan, you should be more careful." Lauren said with a glare.

Bella stood and glanced at her, "Funny I was thinking the same thing about the next time you go in for Botox. You're starting to sag a little." She pointed to the spot under her eye.

Laughter erupted from around the table, and he couldn't help his laughter, as Bella took his hand and pulled him towards the door. He smiled and knew she was definitely the one for Rosalie.

"So why are you pulling me out here this time Bear Man?" She asked as they walked towards the parking lot.

"Rosalie likes you and she'll kill me for telling you that but…" he hesitated.

How was he going to tell her without exposing them? What if he did expose them? Would she run? Would she hate them and never give Rosalie a chance? Would she look at him with distrust, like everyone else did? He frowned as they reached his Jeep. How was he supposed to do this without pissing off his family or the entire vampire race?

Bella climbed up into his Jeep as he slid behind the wheel. He stared out the window as the bell rang and his family slowly walked towards them. He wanted Rosalie to be happy. She had been through so much and waited so long for her mate but he also knew she was too stubborn to do anything about it especially since her mate is human.

Bella reached over to him and rested her hand on his on the steering wheel, "I know Emmett."

He looked over at her and frowned, "Know what?"

"I know what you are."

"Say it, out loud." He didn't want to give it away but excitement spread through his body at the thought that he wouldn't have to say it.

She took a deep breath and looked out the windshield, her eyes seeming like they were caught on something she couldn't look away from, "Vampire." She looked back at him with a smile, "I guess I need to rethink my earlier comment. What we are can change."

He laughed as he started the Jeep and drove out of the parking lot, ignoring the confused looks on his sibling's faces. Even Alice looked confused as he sped away from the school.

.

.

An hour later they were parked in a clearing near a waterfall and they were walking along the wet boulders near the edge of the water. She had asked questions of course but for the most part they acted just as they had before. She still smiled at him and didn't shy away from his touch when he caught her when she slipped on a wet rock.

"So technically you are the superhero." She said suddenly.

He looked up at her in the red glow of the sunset, "What do you mean?"

She smiled, "Vampires are the hero's in a lot of things. You still have your souls, ya know."

He laughed, "Good to know." He jumped with his vampire strength.

It felt good not having to hide from her anymore as he soared above her head. She leaned back completely in awe as she watched. She lost her balance and fell backwards into the freezing cold water. He landed as he laughed until she didn't resurface.

"Bella!" He shouted, worry filling him suddenly at the thought of losing this human.

He dove into the water and searched for her, diving deeper before surging back to the surface. Laughter filled his ears as he broke the surface and he spun to find Bella trying to pull herself up on a boulder but she was laughing too hard to accomplish it.

He swam to her with a grin and placed a hand on her ass and shoved. She landed on the boulder on her back, laughing even harder. He pulled himself up and laid next to her as the sun set behind the trees and darkness slowly consumed their laughing figures.

Finally she smiled at him, "Thank you."

He turned his head towards her, "For what?"

She looked up at the sky as he studied her face, "It's been hard for me for a lot of reasons but mostly since I'm gay. Renee didn't want me, she just didn't want my father to have me. Then when she met Phil things got worse. These past two years have been the worst I've ever had."

Emmett felt his heart ache for his friend, the girl that had come to mean so much to him. She didn't deserve to be treated so badly for something she couldn't control, something she had been born with. It wasn't her fault.

"When Phil tried to kill me I knew I had to leave. Charlie agreed, but he didn't realize the extent of my brokenness."

Emmett frowned as anger coursed through his veins. "You are not broken Bella."

"I am broken Emmett. I was broken the day Renee took me away from my father, the day she called me a freak that wouldn't amount to anything and would end up dead somewhere."

A growl ripped from his chest as he sat up. He had heard that before and it had angered him too, just as much as now, "You are not a freak and you are not broken. You are Bella. My Bella Bear. No one is ever going to hurt you again." His growl echoed off the cliff walls around them as his voice followed.

He felt her hands on his back, rubbing soothingly, "I've got you Bear Man. It's what's changed. Charlie has a hard time dealing with everything, but he's trying. I don't live with him. I just live on the property. Back in the woods I have a small cabin I built myself over the summer."

He turned to look at her, "It's not right. You should be surrounded by love and family who loves you."

She shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest as he watched the pain in her eyes, "He just doesn't know how to deal with everything. I've got me. It's all I've ever had."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Now you have me."

They sat like that as the moon rose high into the sky and she began to shiver. He frowned and pulled back, "Come on. I'll take you home."

He turned the heater on high as he drove her down the dirt road next to the Swan house and towards her cabin deeper in the woods. It was small and was built of wooden logs. There were few windows but it still looked nice. A feeling of home tightened his chest as he shook his head and he had to swallow a growl. She led him inside and he sat on her sofa flipping through TV channels as she showered in the bathroom under a loft area.

When she came out he grinned at her, "Seriously you have nothing to eat?"

Bella frowned at him, "You eat?"

He laughed, "Of course. It gets absorbed into our blood stream just like blood it just doesn't sustain life for us. Blood does. We just like the taste of food, makes us feel more human."

She chuckled, "I'll remember that. I don't have much money. Most of my funds were spent on the materials for this place so I usually just grab extra stuff from school to get through the night."

Another growl passed through his lips, "What about the weekend?"

She shrugged and smiled at him, "Relax Emmett. I make do."

He followed her up the ladder to the right of the front door and frowned at the loft area. His bedroom was bigger. The mattress was on the floor near a window with blankets piled on top and a few pillows.

"Bella," He said through clenched teeth.

She crawled under the blankets and sighed, "It's not much Emmett but it's more than I had in Phoenix so I'm not complaining. Besides, it's warm and soft."

He sighed and lay beside her on the mattress as she looked out the window, "Would you let me help?"

She sighed sleepily as he pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder, "Maybe."

He grinned as she slipped into a quiet sleep, "It's a start." He said quietly.

She began to hum a beautiful tune in her sleep that seemed to echo around the room, as if they were in an opera house. It was a tune he recognized but couldn't quiet place and he felt himself growing uncomfortably tired as he listened to the beautiful tune. His eyes grew heavy and began to close on their own. He tried with all his strength to keep them open but it didn't work. He smiled as his eyes closed and blackness overcame him.

.

.

He felt the warm sun on his face and his eyes flashed open wide as the reality of his peaceful sleep, for the first time since he was turned, crashed down on him. He grinned at Bella as she stared at him, determined to play his shock off. She wouldn't know they can't sleep.

"Do all of you look like this in the sun?" She asked.

He chuckled and nodded, "It's ghostly isn't it. Almost transparent, that's why we don't go out in the sunlight around humans."

She nodded, "And the whole creepy sleep like the dead?"

His booming laughter filled the small shack like cabin, "We don't sleep." He frowned, "When we are completely relaxed, which usually only happens if you have a mate, our mind wonders as if we are dreaming, it's a nice substitute. Although this is something I have never experienced. I think I actually slept." He'd have to remember to ask Carlisle about it later.

She frowned, "Do you have a mate?"

He shook his head with a frown, "Nope, which is why this is a little weird for me. You are Rosalie's mate not mine but I'm so relaxed with you and you are human." She frowned at that.

It was a little disconcerting that he let himself go like that when around her because he wanted to protect her. He could have missed something and if he had it could have ended badly. He shook his head of the memory as he rolled off her bed and dropped to the floor below. He would worry about it later.

"Show off." She mumbled as she climbed down the ladder making him laugh.

"Only for you Bella Bear."

She dressed quickly as he grabbed clean clothes out of his Jeep and changed in her bathroom. He drove them to school where he found his siblings waiting.

"So I'll see you later." She said as she slid out of the Jeep.

He frowned but followed her quickly, "Come home with me after school?"

She raised her right eyebrow, a devilish smirk dancing on her lips, "Why Emmett, what kind of girl do you think I am? I don't sleep with someone and then meet the family."

He laughed as a vicious growl reached his ears, "You are trying to get me killed, aren't you?" He winked at her.

She continued to smirk at him, "If you didn't die after last night big boy, I think you'll be fine."

A downright feral snarl ripped across the parking lot and both he and Bella spun to look over at Rosalie. Edward and Jasper had a hold of her arms and were urging her backwards towards the Volvo.

Emmett glanced at Bella and she grimaced at him, "Too far?"

He grinned and shrugged, "No but it was definitely in the right direction." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they smiled as they walked into the school building, a rumbling constant growl following them the entire way.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

A feral scream echoed off the trees and bounced all around the forest as a tree was ripped from the earth and thrown in a cloud of dirt and roots across a small clearing. It smashed into another tree, snapping it in half before falling to the ground in a heap of broken branches and splintered wood.

Rosalie slammed her marble like fists into another tree and the sickening crack sounded like thunder as she struck at the bark again and again until there was nothing left of it. And still her rage simmered below the surface.

"How dare he touch MY mate? How dare he sleep with MY MATE?" She growled out as she smashed another tree to nothing.

The smile on Bella's face should have been hers. The laughter, the closeness, all of it should have been hers. Not his!

She stood in the middle of a half destroyed clearing that her rage had decided to reduce to splinters and fallen logs. Rage burned inside as Bella's smiling face entered her mind and slowly it soothed the burn. She felt herself begin to relax until Emmett's grin flashed in her mind and the rage crashed right back into her body in waves.

"Have you even tried to talk to her?" Jasper asked.

She spun to look at him where he stood leaning against a tree across the clearing, out of her destructive path. Smart man.

She glared at him as her anger boiled over, "It's not like I could with him constantly around her."

He smirked, "So that's a no."

"Just because we play twins, doesn't make us close." She snapped at him.

He nodded, "True but you and I have always been close. Have you forgotten how YOU were the one to remind me that even when we make mistakes it doesn't make us monsters? Or that when I need help you and Alice are always the first to be there for me? Or that I turn to you more than I do my own mate because you understand what I feel?"

He moved toward her slowly as she felt his calming waves, soothing her gently. She sighed and sat on the ground right where she stood, "Why am I so afraid Jasper?"

He smiled at her as he sat in front of her, "This is the one person that is supposed to accept you and love you unconditionally. You have always kept people out and then when you aren't even expecting it, this girl appears. She's what you've been looking for and now Emmett has befriended her so easily that you don't understand it."

She sighed, "I hate you."

He grinned, "I know. It's what I'm here for. Why don't we hunt and then go home. Alice and Esme are worried about you and Emmett is bringing Bella over after school. Why don't you try talking to her then?"

Rosalie nodded and followed Jasper into the forest. She wanted her mate. She had spent so long resenting what she had become, what Carlisle had turned her into. Much like Edward she only saw herself as a monster, no better than the men she had killed. She still hated what she was but it was getting easier over time. Eventually she had hoped to find a mate and maybe even learn to be okay with what she is, what she had become.

Bella's voice rang out in her mind, 'What we are never changes, who we are never stops changing.'

She had stared at the girl after that. It had left Emmett speechless, which was a feat in itself but it also made them all so very quiet. All of them had quickly become lost in their own thoughts on the words.

She knew that what she was, had in fact changed but was it by a lot? Or was this creature always in her? She had asked Carlisle that night what the girl had meant by that statement. He had grown very quiet and very distant. He locked himself in his office and he wouldn't even talk to Esme. Today was the first day he had even said a word to anyone since that day and it was to ask what time Bella would be there, through text messages.

Something about those words resonated so well with her family of Vampires that she knew that Bella's mind, however clumsy and sarcastic, would be amazingly brilliant as a vampire if she chose that.

Which, led her into another deep dark rabbit hole of thoughts and questions with no answers. Would Bella choose to be with her forever? Would she be horrified of the thought of vampires? Would she run from them in fear or expose them to others?

She finished her hunt and followed Jasper back to the house, arriving just as Emmett pulled into the garage with Bella. She cleaned herself up in her bathroom and changed her outfit as she listened to the human down in the garage.

"A fucking Porsche?" Bella said with excitement in her voice.

Emmett's booming laughter warmed Rosalie's heart. It had been so long since she had heard him laugh like that. "That's Alice's and by threat of death I cannot touch it."

"I'll risk it." Bella moaned and Rosalie felt her arousal pool between her thighs and her eyes widened.

The girl had damn near made her cum in her jeans, from another building, just by a sound. She's so fucking screwed. Anger flashed through her quickly. No one was ever supposed to make her lose control of her emotions in an instant.

She took a deep calming breath as Alice's voice was like high tinkling bells, "Hello Bella. She's beautiful isn't she."

There was a slight scuffle sound and a small growl. Rosalie frowned as she blurred down the stairs to the living room. She looked out the living room window and saw Bella in Emmett's arms.

"Don't sneak up on my Bella Bear Alice. She falls, a lot." He chuckled.

Bella stood up straight with her hand on her heart, "Brute." She turned to Alice, "Why don't you drive her?" Bella asked as she ran her hand lightly over the hood.

Alice smiled happily, "Carlisle thinks it's too flashy so it's only for the weekends." She leaned across the hood, "I can take you for a ride on Saturday."

Bella smiled, "I'd love to."

Emmett grabbed her hand, "Alright. I get enough car talk from Rosalie. Let's go inside."

He led Bella up the stairs of the porch and Rosalie blurred into the kitchen where Esme, Carmen, Eleazar and Carlisle were cooking dinner. Esme smiled at her as the door opened and Rosalie caught her first real smell of her mate.

She closed her eyes as the delicious scent filled her senses, mangos and fresh rain. Edward appeared next to her with a concerned look as she opened her eyes. She glared at him. He shook his head and leaned against the counter.

"The human has arrived." He said under his breath and received a smack to the back of the head from Carmen.

Esme frowned at him, "Enough."

Emmett entered the kitchen with Bella and Alice. Esme smiled from across the counter, "Welcome Bella."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled, "Esme please. These are some of our cousins from Alaska. Carmen and Eleazar."

Carmen grinned at the girl, "Nice to meet you Bella."

Eleazar was frozen in place as Bella smiled politely at Carmen, "Pleasure to meet you too Carmen."

Rosalie watched the smile appear on Bella's face as she nodded and her chest tightened in happiness. She listened to Bella's strong steady heartbeat and knew she'd be able to pick that sound out even in a crowded room.

Edward smiled at Bella awkwardly, "Bella."

"Edward." Bella smiled back just as awkwardly.

Emmett shook his head as he chuckled and Carlisle walked around the counter, "Good to see you again Bella."

"You too Carlisle, Charlie says hi."

A growl to low for Bella's ears came from Carlisle but he smiled and nodded, "Yes. Well I hope you're hungry."

Bella nodded, "Starved. It smells so good in here Esme."

Esme smiled, "Thank you. Do you like to cook Bella?"

Bella nodded and walked to Esme, "I love to cook."

Rosalie watched as Esme, Carmen, and Bella fell into a natural conversation about recipes they wanted to try or ones they failed miserably at. She smiled as she watched them interact and Emmett leaned against the wall next to her. Carlisle and Eleazar slipped out of the room quickly and she heard the door to Carlisle's office shut quietly.

"You okay?"

She glared at him angrily, "Don't talk to me."

He frowned at her, "Don't be like that Rosalie. You and Bella are my best friends."

Rosalie turned to him, "Stop sleeping with my mate." She growled angrily.

A silent tension filled the room as Emmett dropped his arms and faced her head on, saying loudly, "No."

Her growl shook the walls and he bared his teeth at her. She could feel her control slipping as she glared at Emmett preparing herself to attack, until a shorter warm body slipped between them in the silent tense stand-off. A firm hand pressed against her chest over her heart and her anger vanished instantly. She looked down slightly at the girl in front of her. Her eyes widened as Bella shook her head.

"Both of you need to calm down. Emmett outside." She said angrily.

"But she-"

"Now," Bella demanded. He growled once but disappeared in a blur.

Everyone froze. Bella turned to Rosalie and cupped her face gently, "Rosalie. Look at me." She said softly.

Rosalie couldn't help but look at her mate. Her bright icy blue eyes pulled her in and she began to get lost in the swirling ocean blue depths. Edward cleared his throat and she jerked away from Bella, clenching her teeth in anger. The girl had done it again. She had calmed her instantly and then made her lose herself in those blue eyes. She hated not being able to control herself and worse still, it felt like Bella was controlling her emotions.

Bella stood straighter, the softness disappearing from her face as she turned to Esme, "I think it's best if I go check on Emmett." She spun on her heel and left the house.

Alice went to the window and sighed, "She's talking quietly with Emmett. I can't hear what they are saying."

Rosalie shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Good. We don't need a human in here anyway."

Esme shook her head, "Rosalie, Bella isn't just some human."

Rosalie turned her anger on her, "This could end badly for all of us."

"Enough," Esme said darkly as the walls shook violently. Everyone froze except Carlisle. He blurred to his wife's side as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The walls slowly stopped vibrating as she opened her pitch black eyes, "Whether you like it or not Bella is now a part of this family Rosalie. You can fight this bond all you want but in the end Mate Bonds always win."

Power radiated from Esme as she took a calming breath and leaned against Carlisle, "As Coven Leader I say she is a permanent member of this family."

All four that stood in the kitchen with her bowed their heads once as their leader made the statement an order. Bella was to be treated like family now and nothing she could say now would make any difference. She loves Esme, always had but at times they did fight just like a mother and daughter would. When she looked back up at Esme the woman was smiling, no anger left in her golden eyes.

"Now, dinner is ready so Alice call for Bella and Emmett." She handed plates to Edward, "Set the table please." He nodded and blurred from the room.

Rosalie shook her head, "I'm going hunting."

Esme caught her arm quickly and said gently, "I know this is hard and not what you expected but it is not going to go away my child. She is a part of you now and will forever be a part of you. Many vampires never find their mates, be happy you are one of the lucky ones."

Rosalie jerked away from her mother and blurred out the back door, losing herself in the darkness that the forest provided. To escape from her mate for another night.

.

.

Bella stood next to Emmett in front of the Cullen garage, "So… Want to tell me what that was all about?"

He shook his head angrily, "Not really."

Bella turned to face him, "But you will."

He sighed, "She's so fucking stubborn." He threw his arms up in the air, "She's my best friend and my sister. She doesn't want anything to do with you and yet she's getting angry about us."

She couldn't help the small grin that pulled at her lips, "Us? What 'us' are you talking about exactly?"

He chuckled, "The 'us' everyone will be talking about tomorrow at school."

Bella shook her head and sighed, "If Rosalie doesn't want anything to do with me then I will grant her wish." She began to walk back towards the house.

"It doesn't work like that Bella."

She shrugged as she entered the house. If Rosalie wanted nothing to do with her then she would happily keep her distance from the angry blonde. She was accustomed to watching crushes from afar. This would be no different. She would steal glances at the blonde when she could and that would be that. She entered the dining room as Esme sat dishes full of food on the table.

The woman smiled at her, "Ah Bella, please have a seat."

She nodded and sat next to Emmett, "Thank you for this Esme, Carmen."

They both smiled and Esme nodded, "It was no trouble Bella. How was your first week of school dear?"

Bella took a drink of the soda Emmett sat beside her with a grin, "Bella just pulls everyone in."

She shook her head at the largest Cullen and noticed the blonde was nowhere to be seen. In a way she felt guilty that her being here meant that Rosalie wanted to leave but on the other hand she was enjoying Emmett's company. For so long she spent her days alone, with no one to talk to. Now she finally had someone that she could be herself around and wouldn't judge her. It was never easy to open up with anyone but at least with Emmett, it was a start.

Emmett's elbow connected to her ribs and she jerked her head up in shock, "What?"

Esme smiled softly at her, "I asked if my son was being kind to you."

"Oh, yeah. He's been very… Sweet." She winked at him.

Jasper laughed, "Emmett? Sweet? I don't think those two words go together in the same sentence."

Alice covered her mouth to keep from spitting her tea across the table as she snorted while Emmett glared at Jasper, "At least I'm not overly sensitive." He wiggled his eyebrows at his brother.

Jasper's smile disappeared as he glared at Emmett. Carlisle cleared his throat, "Boys."

Edward shook his head as he leaned closer to her from where he sat on her other side, "Ignore them Bella, I usually do."

She chuckled and nodded, "Thank you for the sound advice Edward."

It was the first time that Edward had spoken more than just her name to her and she found that his voice didn't annoy her. The way he had stared at her in the cafeteria Monday afternoon and again in biology had made her uncomfortable but now she was able to get to know him.

"Have you started the assignment for biology yet?" she asked after she swallowed her current bite of food.

He shook his head, "No. I was hoping you would be my partner, if you don't have another that is."

She smiled at him, "Of course I'd be happy to."

"Right then, we can start tomorrow if you like."

She shook her head, "I have something I have to do after school but I'm free Thursday."

He smiled at her, "It's a date then."

A loud crack like thunder echoed outside of the house and she watched as five of the vampires in the room tensed into statues. She took a drink and ignored the growl that rolled through the room, after all it was supposed to be too low for her to hear. She and Emmett continued to eat peacefully as the others glanced at each other, then her before relaxing again.

She smiled at Carlisle Cullen, "How was work sir?"

"Please just Carlisle. It was a weird one today." He said with a frown.

"Weird how?" she asked a little too quickly.

He smiled at her as he shook his head, "Strange case of dehydration came in. Woman was in agony over it."

She noticed the way he glanced at his wife and the way everyone else tensed around her. Emmett kicked her leg under the table and she glared at him for a moment before she spoke. "Sounds interesting. I am curious though, this woman was she older with dark hair and brown eyes?"

Carlisle's head shot up and he stared at her, "Yes she is. Why do you ask?"

She froze with her fork halfway to her mouth, ignoring the way Emmett was watching her every move, "Was a tall skinny man with her?"

Again the doctor nodded, "Yes. He seemed extremely worried about her."

She felt the blood drain from her face and begged her heart to stay a normal beat as she sat her fork down. Her phone began to ring and she slipped her phone out of her pocket and said quickly, "This is my dad, I have to take it."

Esme smiled, "Of course dear."

She stood quickly and rushed out of the house to be out of ear shot of the vampires. She stood near the garage as she answered her phone, "Perfect timing dad."

A deep gravelly voice sounded over the phone, "We got word that Renee and Phil were spotted up at the Forks hospital. Are you okay?"

She smiled, "I just heard. Carlisle was the one to treat her."

"Those bloodsuckers being good to you?" a voice shouted from the back ground.

She laughed, "Yes little brother and don't call them that."

"Good. We can come get you if there's an issue."

She sighed heavily, "Dad I beg of you to keep him away from this place."

He chuckled, "Of course I will honey. Just please be careful and come down this weekend, we're dying to see you. Charlie better be taking care of you."

She shrugged before she realized he couldn't see her, "It's okay dad. I have my cabin in the woods so we don't really spend much time together. I promise to come see you Saturday and I'll fill you in on everything."

"Okay Bells just be careful. We love you."

She smiled as she pictured her father and brother in her mind, "I love you too."

She hung up and headed back into the house too focused on her father to notice the blonde vampire watching her from the shadows with confusion written across her face.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings too many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Bella sat with her back against his headboard while Emmet laid across his bed with his head in her lap. They had been up there with the door shut since dinner and she felt comfortable. A random movie was playing on the TV that they were barely watching. He stared up at her and she grinned, "What are you staring at?"

He shook his head, "You. So what was that phone call about? Didn't Charlie know you were coming?"

She hesitated for a moment then asked, "Does your family know that I know?"

He rolled his eyes, "No and the bedrooms are sound proof so they can't hear what we are saying now."

She nodded, "Why haven't you told them I know?"

He shrugged. He liked having something that was his and his alone. The family never kept secrets unless it was among mates and since he didn't have a mate he never had secrets. Now he finally had something that belonged to him, even if she is Rosalie's mate. Rosalie needed time to deal with the fact that she finally has a mate so for now Bella was his, and he was enjoying it. For once he felt important.

He shook his head, "I just want something to be mine for a while longer."

She chuckled, "Okay."

There was a knock on the door and he frowned, "Yeah?"

The door opened and Alice grinned at them, "Emmett I just thought I'd warn you about our sister and her anger."

She quickly shut the door again and Emmett grimaced. He knew Rosalie would be upset about Bella being in his room but could she really be that mad? He swallowed hard, yes she could.

"You in there Bear Man?" Bella asked nudging him.

He blinked a few times as he stared at her, "What?"

She laughed, "Am I that boring?"

He scoffed, "As if. Sorry I was just lost in thought."

Bella nodded as she refocused on the TV. He frowned at her before he sat up, "You changed the subject."

Bella sighed, "It was just a phone call."

He eyed her curiously, "Then why won't you tell me?"

She stood quickly and he could feel irritation coming off of her in waves, "Because it's none of your business."

He followed after her as she headed downstairs, "I didn't mean to push Bella."

She spun on him after she opened the front door, "I have to go. Please let this go. It's better if this all stays hidden."

He frowned as he watched her jump in her truck and he cocked his head to the side, 'Who brought her truck?' he wondered as she backed down the driveway and disappeared from sight.

Edward appeared beside him with a frown, "None of us heard the truck pull up."

"Emmett what do you know about Bella?" Esme asked.

He turned to her suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Bella trusted him, it was the only reason she let him in. He couldn't go telling her secrets, even to Esme, if he wanted to continue having her trusting him. He shook his head as he headed up stairs.

"She just needs a friend." He shut and locked his bedroom door ignoring the few voices he caught speaking.

He jumped off the balcony and slipped into the woods, not knowing if he was going hunting or to follow Bella. He made his way while lost in thought to the Swan house. Bella's truck was parked in front of the house. He stood on the edge of the tree line across the street and listened to the sounds inside. The TV was on low with a basketball game playing.

Glass shattered in the kitchen and a male voice said coldly, "Then why don't you go live down there then?"

Emmett guessed it was Charlie's since Bella's truck and the police cruiser were the only vehicles in the driveway.

He recognized Bella's voice right away, "You were the one who wanted to keep up appearances remember?" she was angry.

"My mistake. People will find out eventually anyway so why not just make it quick?"

He watched Charlie move into the living room through the window as Bella followed.

"Are you ready for that then? Tell me Charlie how long have you known Renee was coming here?" Bella almost snarled as she crossed her arms, standing in front of him.

Emmett tensed as Bella's anger continued to grow and Charlie answered, "What was I supposed to do, tell them not to come?"

"Would've been a good start." Bella said darkly and Emmett felt a chill run down his spine.

He had never heard Bella sound so cold and frankly, downright evil. He wanted to barge in and find out what was going on but at the same time he wondered if she would be mad at him for eavesdropping.

"Well I didn't."

"And what do you think my father is going to do when he finds out that you kept it not only from me but from him?"

Emmett stood frozen as Charlie's hand shot out and a sickening slap sounded before Charlie's voice said, "I don't care at this point in time. You deal with her. I want no part of it."

"You never wanted a part of it so why didn't you do something about it then?" Bella spat as blood ran down her chin.

"It was different then Bella." Charlie said before making his way out of sight of the window.

After a moment of silence the front door slammed shut and Bella hurried to her truck. The loud engine of Bella's truck roared to life. Emmett blurred to the dirt road that leads to Bella's cabin but the truck stopped at the top of the road. He watched her roll her window down and her voice almost cracked.

"Go home Emmett. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He watched the truck disappear down the road before he slowly made his way into the dense forest to hunt for the night.

.

.

A few hours before sun up he returned home to shower and change for school. He was anxious to find Bella and talk to her about last night and ask how she knew he was there. He rushed downstairs and found Rosalie leaning against his Jeep.

"I don't have time for this Rosalie." He snapped as he waited for her to move away from the driver's side door.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I want you to stop hanging out with her so much."

He shook his head, "No, now move before I move you."

She growled at him and he felt his anger rise quickly. Jasper appeared beside them, "Calm down you two. We don't need to fight before we go to school. Emmett what's wrong? You're anxious."

He shook his head as he shoved Rosalie away from the door, "I don't have time for this." He jumped in the Jeep and peeled out of the gravel driveway, kicking up rocks at his siblings.

He parked in his usual spot and waited inside the Jeep. By the time the bell rang his siblings were already there but Bella hadn't arrived. He waited as long as he could before hurrying to class. By lunch he was worried. She still hadn't arrived and the text messages he sent her went unanswered. He sat slumped over the table as he pushed the food on his plate around not listening to anything.

Finally a kick to his shin had him jerking his head up. Jasper frowned at Rosalie but shook his head and turned to him, "I can't take this much longer. What's going on?"

Emmett sighed, "I haven't been able to get a hold of Bella."

Edward shrugged, "She's probably just sick."

He shook his head and before he could stop himself he told them about what he had overheard the night before. All of them frowned but he took notice of Rosalie. Her body tensed and she clenched her hands into tight fists on either side of her food tray. She clenched her teeth and stared into the food on her plate. Anger rolled off of her in waves and he didn't need Jasper's gift to feel it, none of them did as they all shifted away from her slightly.

"You think she's being abused by Charlie?" Edward asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know. I think they were both angry and it got out of hand but she said that Charlie wasn't her father. It's just the way they kept saying appearances, is what gets me."

He still didn't want them to know that Bella knew what they were. It was his and his alone for now and he would keep it that way for as long as possible.

The bell rang and Edward said, "I'll let you know if she's in biology."

He nodded as he watched his siblings leave the cafeteria, he knew she wouldn't be. He waited for the tardy bell to ring before he slipped into his Jeep and headed over to Bella's cabin, determined to talk to her. He frowned as he pulled up in front of her cabin and her truck was missing. She wasn't home and that concerned him even more. Where could she be?

After an hour he sighed in defeat and headed home. He wanted to help he just didn't know how. On the one hand he had this amazing secret that was all his but on the other Bella needed not just him but Rosalie too. If only he had Alice's gift and could see which decision was the right one.

When she had finally arrived at school the following day her right eye had been a mix of black and blue and her lip on the right side was busted and swollen. He tried to talk to her but she just avoided him. Edward had said after school that she wouldn't even look at him let alone talk.

Emmett would give her time but after two weeks he was beginning to lose his patience. Rosalie wouldn't stop staring at the girl and Emmett was becoming more and more frustrated. He wanted answers and after three weeks, he decided it was time that he got them.

.

.

Bella watched the Cullen's enter the cafeteria for what seemed like the millionth time, something she found herself doing every school day for the past three weeks, since she had been avoiding them. She admired them in a way. Choosing to be among humans and keeping their humanity, something she so desperately wished she could get back.

She had finally come to terms with the fact that Sam Uley has it out for her. Every chance he got he'd tell Charlie that she was up to no good. Charlie would start to buy into it for a while but then he would remember that Sam was just jealous that Bella was a stronger Alpha than him and he would go back to being angry for his own personal reasons. What she is helped the beast inside with that but he didn't need to know that.

There also had been no sighting of Renee and Phil in three weeks and it was only making her more and more anxious. She knew why they were there and she would die before she let it happen. So staying on the Rez had been her only way of preventing what was to come for a while longer.

She had spent the last three weeks secluded and alone. Her friends noticed and kept their distance now. They noticed how her bright icy blue eyes seemed to turn almost black when she was angry. Most of the time she refused to even be in the cafeteria but when the Cullen's arrived she couldn't help it. She was drawn to them, especially Emmett.

She had only met one other vampire before them and he was the reason she was in the predicament she's currently in. He forced the change in her because his venom forced her true self and the beast within to rear their heads and shout that they were alive and she needed to listen to them. Then he stole the only thing that had mattered to her at the time.

Only one of the Cullen's in particular had ever dared to glance in her direction in the last three weeks.

Rosalie Hale, the resident Ice Queen. She never spoke to anyone outside her family, not even teachers. She glared at anyone that passed her or dared to look at her and she did not sit near anyone, until she made eye contact with Bella. Every class they had together, due to scheduling changes she wasn't even aware of, until they gave her the new schedule but it was only a few, Bella found herself being forced to sit next to her. She would curl her lip and glare at Bella but she had no choice. Bella had found the Ice Queen's glare gorgeous but kept that information to herself. She wanted to speak to her, to get to know her but there never seemed like a right time.

So every day she would sit alone in the cafeteria until the Cullen's entered and sat down. She would catch Rosalie's eyes once and then she would stand and leave the cafeteria. One day she had done that and as she left she caught a frown on Hale's face. That had made her heart beat like a hummingbird but she kept it to herself.

On the Friday of the third week, instead of going to the cafeteria Bella decided to skip the rest of the day. She needed to run off some energy and there was no better time than when everyone was sitting outside taking in the rare day of sunshine.

She slipped into the trees and let the shift happen, painful as it was. She ran on all fours as her white tiger roared and clawed the soft cool dirt underneath her paws. She made her way quickly to the river and let herself relax as she took a drink of the cold fresh water.

Her ears twitched and a spike of adrenaline rolled through her body. She jumped to the side as a blur zoomed past her and almost fell in the river. She tensed and growled deeply as the vampire spun to look at her.

Bella recognized Emmett Cullen as he stood up and frowned, "Well I haven't seen a white tiger before."

Bella's fur shifted as the cool breeze blew around them.

"You're awfully brave Tiger." He took a step towards her.

Bella wondered if she should run or not. She really liked Emmett but she also didn't want to get eaten and killing him would just put a damper on her mood. She knew he couldn't tell it was her because, as she was told by others, her scent would change the moment she shifted.

He reached his hand out towards her and she felt no aggression in his movements so she stood completely still. His hand ran through the fur on her shoulder and he smiled.

"Normally animals run from us. Why aren't you afraid little one?"

Bella balked at that and grew so she stood tall in front of him. His eyes widened and said, "Okay, Little One as in I'm older than you kind of way."

Bella relaxed slightly again and allowed her beast to shrink slightly so she was eye level with him instead of towering over him.

He grinned, "Wicked."

Bella bumped her head into his chest and he frowned, "What is it?"

Bella leaped over the river and turned to look back at him. He laughed, "You want a race Little One?"

Bella took a step away from the edge and he landed next to her, "No cheating, to the mountain and back here. On three. One. Two."

Bella shot off like a bullet at the same time Emmett did and he laughed that she had caught onto his charade. They weaved around trees and jumped over water as they seemed to fly through the forest. Bella reached the mountain first and pushed off of it to run in the opposite direction, back to the river they had come from.

She heard Emmett's growl as he tried to catch up to her and he reached out for her tail. Bella winced when Emmett caught it but easily flicked it from his grip. She heard thundering foot falls as they neared the river and she spun to Emmett, stopping him in his tracks. He frowned at her for a moment before the wolves appeared on the other side of the river.

They snarled at Emmett and Bella felt the rage flow through her veins. Emmett growled and said angrily, "You aren't supposed to be on this side of the line."

The large black wolf, Sam, growled angrily and she heard his voice in her head, 'He was chasing you.'

She thought back angrily, 'We were racing and I'll kill you if you try to touch him.'

A snarl ripped from Sam's throat as the rest of the Cullen's appeared next to Emmett. Carlisle held his hands up, "No laws have been broken."

Sam kept his eyes on Bella, 'How dare you defend bloodsuckers'.

'I'll defend them before I ever defend you.'

Edward frowned confused at the black wolf, "Emmett, were you playing with your food?"

Emmett growled at him, "Little One is not food."

Bella tensed as Sam growled angrily at her and Jasper said, "He's in a rage."

Sam launched over the water and she met him in the air. Jaws snapped shut with resounding snaps and then finally found flesh to rip into. They crashed into the water as her teeth sank into his neck but his teeth sank into her shoulder. She jerked her head and sent his body flying into the rocky bank and he whimpered. The water ran red with her blood as he climbed up to his pack and he snarled at her before he shot off into the trees.

Bella limped as she took a step and Emmett blurred to her, "You okay Little One?"

Rosalie glared down at Emmett, "You can't be serious."

Emmett growled slightly at her, "Little One saved my life Rosalie. I'm not gonna leave it here hurt and freezing."

Bella tried to climb up the bank but her front right front leg was useless as the searing pain flowed through her shoulder. Emmett shoved her from behind as Esme gripped the scruff of her neck and pulled.

She collapsed at Esme's feet and the clearly worried woman knelt down beside her, "Can you do anything for it Carlisle?"

He approached slowly as Edward said, "This is a wild animal Emmett. Why don't you just eat it and be done with it?"

Bella growled at him and snapped her jaws towards him, making him blur backwards. Rosalie chuckled, "I like it already."

Esme and Carlisle grinned at each other and Alice smiled, "I think we should keep it."

Jasper smiled at Alice, "Darlin' people will notice if we keep a white tiger."

She shook her head, "It can stay at the house. I'm not saying we take it for walks down the street on a leash."

Bella's growl rumbled in her chest and Rosalie smirked, "My Kitten is not a common mongrel Alice."

Bella felt a flood of pleasure roll down her spine at Rosalie calling her hers. Emmett frowned, "I found it first."

Rosalie ran her fingers through Bella's fur and she smiled, "But I'm keeping it."

Carlisle and Esme chuckled as he focused on the wound, "I better study up on my veterinarian education."

Bella pushed herself to her feet and limped as Rosalie kept her fingers in her fur. They arrived at the Cullen home and Rosalie led her upstairs to her room. She pointed to her bed and Bella sat next to it as she disappeared into her bathroom. She came out with a black towel and sat on the bed.

"This is going to hurt Kitten." She began cleaning the wound and Bella jerked a few times.

Emmett entered and sat in Rosalie's desk chair, "How is Little One?"

"My Kitten will be okay but it looks pretty gruesome. I want to keep an eye on it."

"You think Little One will eat cat food?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

Rosalie glared at him, "If you feed My Kitten cat food I will beat you with your own arms."

He nodded, "Easy killer. So Tiger, you wanna get some food?"

She glanced up at Rosalie and the blonde smiled. Emmett scoffed, "Whipped already Tiger?"

A growl rumbled from Bella's chest and she pounced on him, knocking him off the chair and pinning him to the floor.

Rosalie laughed but said firmly, "Kitten."

Bella stalked over to Rosalie and saw her eyes instantly turn black. Her arousal filled the room and Bella's eyes rolled back into the back of her head at the delicious scent. Emmett stood and frowned at Rosalie.

He looked between Rosalie and the tiger a few times. Bella watched as his eyes widened, he knew. She growled deeply at him and he stared at her in shock.

Finally he asked with a grin, "So you aren't accepting your mate so do you wanna fool around?"

Bella stood and snarled at him but he kept his smirk in place with his arms over his chest.

Rosalie frowned at the tiger but shook her head, "No."

Bella knew what he was doing, pushing Rosalie to admit that Bella is her mate, but she couldn't help the anger that flared in her body and knew she needed to get out of there before she ripped a body part off of Emmett. The doors to the balcony were wide open and she sighed. It was going to hurt but it was the only escape she had.

Emmett touched Rosalie's shoulder and a growl ripped uncontrollably from Bella's tiger mouth. Emmett and Rosalie jumped, startled and Rosalie frowned at her, "What's wrong Kitten?"

Bella backed towards the doors as Emmett grinned at her and said, "I don't think Little One likes our conversation."

Rosalie frowned at him before looking back at the tiger, "Kitten, Emmett and I are best friends nothing more."

Bella felt her body shake and she couldn't fight it. She jumped the balcony and roared in pain as she stumbled and bolted into the forest. She fled back to her cabin in the woods and tried to rid herself of the images of Rosalie and Emmett that began to flood her mind.

How could she be so stupid to think she might have actually had a chance with Rosalie Hale? She showered, grimacing in pain as the hot water hit the bite mark on her shoulder.

When she exited the bathroom in just a pair of boxers she jumped at the sound of Emmett's voice, "Care to explain?"

She growled angrily at him, "You first."

He chuckled as he followed her to the small closet under the loft, "I had to do it Bella. Your reaction was almost perfect."

She turned to glare at him as she pulled her black sweats on, "Does she know?"

He shook his head, "No but I think you should tell her."

She pulled on a black muscle shirt and turned to face him, "I don't know how."

His eyes turned black as they narrowed on her shoulder, "What is that?"

She glanced down at her shoulder. The bite marks were dark and the veins were turning black already, "It's what happens when a werewolf bites me. Like a venom."

He frowned, "That mongrel?"

She nodded, "Sam Uley, the alpha for the wolves on the Rez."

"Who's your father?" he followed her to the sofa.

She sighed, "Billy Black."

Confusion crossed his face, "But then why aren't you a wolf?"

She laughed, "The tribe is werewolves but Ephraim Black was a shifter not a werewolf. It is why Ephraim made the treaty to begin with. He understood that not all creatures are the same. They may look alike but they may not act alike. He stopped to ask questions before judging them. That and the fact that my mother is not a shifter at all. My little brother Jacob, likes to say that my genes clashed and the darker side won."

He nodded as he absorbed all the information, "Why don't you live with him?"

She shifted uncomfortably, trying to get her shoulder in a comfortable position, "Billy and Renee had an affair before she and Charlie were married for even a year. I was the result of that. Charlie has forgiven Billy but every time he looks at me he is reminded of that."

Emmett nodded finally understanding, "For appearance sake he wanted everything to look like a normal family."

She nodded, "Yes. I am the product of the affair that he doesn't want the whole town to know about."

Emmett growled quietly as he thought about it. It made him angry that Bella had to suffer all alone and he finally made a decision.

"Does vampire venom do the same?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I've only been bitten once and that was before I shifted. In fact it was the reason I shifted at such an early age. I felt the burn from the venom but I don't remember much after that."

He sat silently and she knew he was processing everything. She stood and walked to the kitchen to start cooking her dinner. It felt good to get all of that off her chest, to finally let someone in on her pain. When she finished Emmett still hadn't moved. She sat at the counter and ate in silence.

Finally she turned to him, "You going to stay the night?"

He nodded and followed her up to the loft, "You're not alone anymore Bella."

She nodded as she stretched out on the bed and began to sing softly. He smiled as he laid beside her and his eyes grew heavy.

.

.

The next morning her body was stiff and it was hard to move. The poison from the werewolf's bite was taking its toll on her nerves and strength. It would be at least a week before she would be back to full health and she was annoyed about it. Emmett had helped her put on her shirt since she couldn't really move her shoulder and she felt slightly embarrassed about it.

Emmett had gone home quickly to get his jeep and was back within ten minutes. She walked slower than usual as she stepped out of the jeep and walked towards her first class. The rest of the Cullen's were in their usual place in the parking lot as Bella suddenly felt nauseous. The poison was being fought by the vampire venom coursing through her veins and it was wearing her down drastically, not to mention the side of her that needed even more water now.

Rosalie glared at them as they passed and she frowned at Emmett, "Is she mad at me?"

He shook his head, "Me."

She slept through her morning classes and actually stumbled into the hallway as she headed to her locker. She was contemplating leaving versus going to the cafeteria when Emmett started walking towards her.

"How are you doing?" He leaned back against the lockers beside hers.

She shut her locker and leaned against him, "Not so good. I was just thinking about leaving."

He nodded as he wrapped an arm around her, "I'll take you home."

A growl echoed down the hall and they turned to find Rosalie heading straight for them. Bella could see the anger on her face as she glared at Emmett before she even made it half way to them. Emmett sighed but tightened his hold on her.

"Emmett. Bella." Rosalie greeted as she stopped in front of them.

Bella just nodded as she leaned further against Emmett while he spoke, "What can we do for you Rosalie?"

"You didn't come home last night?" She glared at him angrily.

He glanced down at Bella then shrugged, "Nope."

Rosalie felt her anger rising as she looked over at Bella. She was extremely pale and dark circles were under her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked suddenly confused.

Emmett looked around and shook his head, "Bella why don't you head out to the jeep. I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded and hurried from the building. She headed for the parking lot feeling the beast within trying not to be sick. She didn't want to slip up in her distracted state and shift so leaving was definitely the best option. She made it to the jeep and was about to open the door when a growl came from behind her.

She sighed heavily and turned to face the angry man, "What do you want now?" She asked with an edge of fury in her voice.

Sam moved quickly and grabbed the front of her button up shirt, "You nearly exposed us all." He spit in her face.

"You did that yourself. I was fine." She snapped at him.

He slammed her back against the jeep and his dark eyes stared into hers, "You are on thin ice Swan."

"What else is new mongrel?" She snapped at him. "What I do and who I do it with is none of your business."

His fist connected with her face and she hit the ground. She didn't have the strength to fight back. Not with the poison weakening her body. He flipped her on to her back and ripped her shirt open. He stared at the bite mark that was slowly turning her skin a blackish color in wisps, like coiling fingers wrapping around her shoulder and upper arm. He pressed his fingers against the wound and she groaned in pain.

A low dangerous growl echoed off the vehicles around them and Sam jerked away from Bella. Rosalie and her siblings began to surround the two and Bella knew that this was going to go bad in one way or another.

Sam growled, "This is none of your business Cullen's. Walk away."

Rosalie's black eyes were locked on Sam, "You are messing with someone on our land. It is our business."

Bella slowly pushed herself up against the jeep trying to figure out how to diffuse the situation. Rosalie moved forward like she was stalking her prey and Sam's body began to shake.

Bella moved forward, "Sam enough."

She stood in front of him as her shirt hung open, the sides covering only her breasts. The strip of smooth skin down the center of her chest was clearly visible and the Cullen's could see the many scars that crisscrossed her chest.

His body shook harder as he glared at her, "This isn't over Bella."

Bella couldn't help it, "You're pathetic Sam."

Before she could move Sam shifted uncontrollably and Bella was launched into the air. Her back slammed into Emmett, and his back crashed into his jeep. A growl filled the air and Rosalie launched at the wolf without a thought. The sounds of jaws snapping caught Bella's attention as Emmett helped her stand. She could feel the dizziness as the area began to spin and her vision dimmed in and out.

Bella watched in horror as Sam tried to snap his jaws shut on Rosalie. She shouted in panic, "Rosalie!"

The vampire flung the wolf into the trees at the edge of the parking lot and blurred to Bella. She caught Bella's unconscious body before it hit the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Rosalie stood in the doorway to her bedroom as Carlisle clean and bandaged the wound on Bella's forehead. Bella was hers, whether or not she wanted to admit it out loud yet. She would kill anyone that tried to say differently and that mongrel came pretty damn close that afternoon when she saw him put his hands on the girl. It took the last ounce of strength she had to not rip his throat out and start a war with the mutts but Jasper had helped her with that by sending her calming waves.

He sighed and stood carefully, "So she knows about the wolves?"

Rosalie nodded as Esme entered the room, "She and Uley seemed to know each other well."

Emmett leaned against the door frame angrily, "I swear Carlisle it looked like he was going to either rape her or kill her."

"Maybe both," Edward said darkly as he stared at the wounded girl in Rosalie's bed.

Rosalie growled uncontrollably and Carlisle patted her shoulder, "You all saved her."

Jasper nodded, "What do we tell her when she wakes?"

Esme sat on the side of the bed and patted a cold wet rag across her forehead.

Rosalie couldn't stand having so many people so close to her injured mate. Not to mention the fact that there were five unmated vampires around and Emmett was already too close to Bella as it was. Edward raised his eyebrows at her while Jasper grinned.

She glared at them, "Stop."

Edward shook his head, "She's your mate it's understandable."

The family appeared behind her and Esme asked, "Rosalie what's going on?"

Edward laughed, "Rosalie has finally admitted that Bella is her mate."

Rosalie spun to him as she growled, "I'll end you."

He chuckled again, "Mind reading can't be turned off Rosalie."

Emmett grinned, "You can't hear Bella's mind. It's why you've been drawn to her."

Edward frowned, "That's different and you know it."

Rosalie blurred right into his face, "You touch one part of her and I'll kill you. Bella is mine." She growled angrily.

Edward held his hands up in surrender, "I won't touch her." He shrugged, "Just talk to her."

Rosalie glared at him, "I'm warning you Edward."

"It's not like you can keep the rest of us away from her. It's your own damn fault for pushing her away to begin with. Are you finally ready to at least talk to her instead of running away like a coward?" He glared right back at her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Rosalie shook her head but Esme intervened, "That's enough you two."

She felt slightly relieved that she didn't have to explain herself yet at the same time she hated when he pried into her mind.

Edward suddenly looked shocked and hurt as he put his hand over his heart, "I do not pry."

She glared at him as Jasper chuckled, "You almost had gratitude Eddie. Almost."

Rosalie hissed at him which caused Jasper and Edward to laugh.

"Is the human awake yet?" Kate asked as she blurred to the bed next to Esme.

Carlisle saw Rosalie's fingers twitch. "Kate," he warned.

Kate grinned, "She's beautiful."

Bella's eyes snapped open and stared up at an unknown blonde woman with golden eyes. She jerked backwards on the bed as her heart raced in her chest, pushing herself into the corner of the wall. She wasn't sure who's room she was in but it wasn't Emmett's.

"Easy there Bella." Emmett said as he moved closer slowly, "This is our cousin Kate." He put his hand on Kate's shoulder and pulled her backwards, away from Bella.

Bella noticed her torn shirt and quickly pulled it closed as she pulled her knees up to her chin. Emmett blurred from the room and returned a moment later with a t-shirt. Rosalie grabbed his arm and growled lowly. He glared at her feeling his anger rise.

Rosalie would be damned if anymore of Emmett's scent was on her mate. She could forgive him for wanting a friend outside the family but this was her mate. Emmett of all people should know that his scent was making it even more difficult for her to control her instincts.

No one spotted Bella move off the bed but she was suddenly between the two growling vampires. Rosalie glanced down at the shorter girl, the bright icy blue eyes staring right into her golden ones. She felt herself relax as she lost herself in the swirling ocean blue and her mind went blank. She didn't think anything but she felt at peace and she liked it.

In that moment Rosalie knew that she would be powerless to resist this girl, everything inside of her screamed at her to take Bella. To claim her and protect her, among other things she tried not to focus on in that moment. Bella's icy blue eyes widened suddenly and Rosalie cocked her head at the sound of hummingbird wings coming from the girl's chest as her heart beat quickened. Rosalie took a step forward as an urge to claim Bella overcame her, needing to protect the girl as the smell of fear filled the room. Her mind was screaming 'Protect mate!' at her and she needed to have Bella in her arms right then.

Bella's breath caught in her throat as Rosalie's eyes pierced into the girl as this startling revelation jumped up and slapped her in the face. Rosalie reached for Bella without thinking. Someone cleared their throat and Bella finally turned away. Rosalie blinked a few times and then frowned as the tension in the room rushed right back in. She shook her head trying to understand what had just happened.

Bella was suddenly aware of her open shirt and began to slowly button it as she looked up at Rosalie, stopping half way up since the buttons were missing for the rest of the way. The room was mostly empty except for Jasper and Emmett. A wave of calm was coming from Jasper and Bella cocked her head at him.

Emmett sighed, "I guess it's time."

"What did you do Emmett?" Rosalie glared at him.

He sighed heavily, "I didn't do anything. She already knew."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you mean?"

Bella nodded, "I already know what all of you are. I've met vampires before." She pulled her sleeve up and the perfectly outlined teeth marks that glistened in the light. Her dry skin made the bite stand out more than usual and she knew she would need to water soon.

Rosalie growled uncontrollably as she stepped closer to Bella.

Emmett disappeared out of the room, the only sound was the door closing behind him. He knew the look in Rosalie's eyes. Someone had tried to kill her mate and in the process they had marked her.

Bella frowned at Rosalie, "I'm okay Rosalie."

The blonde nodded, "I know I'm just trying to control this."

Bella moved back to the bed and sat on the edge, giving Rosalie space. If she wanted to be honest with herself she needed the space too. She was trying to process the fact that Rosalie was her mate. It wasn't as if she didn't like the idea but in a way she didn't want this right now. It was too much. She already had so much to worry about and now she had to figure out how to deal with a mate too.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked as she sat beside the horrified looking girl.

Startled out of her thoughts she looked at Rosalie, "Sorry."

Rosalie shook her head, "What's wrong?"

Her throat began to close up. The thing that Rosalie didn't know was the fact that she couldn't lie to her mate. It was physically impossible for her to lie to her mate. She swallowed but that did nothing to her already dry mouth. How could she be honest but still keep some things to herself.

Rosalie frowned, "Do you want me to leave?"

Panic rose in her chest at the thought of Rosalie not in her sight and she blurted, "No." She shook her head, "I mean it's your house."

Rosalie frowned. Bella's eyes shifted color slightly and she said, "You're lying." She watched Bella shift on the bed uncomfortably. "You can tell me anything Bella."

Bella sighed as she stood and paced the room for a moment before speaking, "I don't know what to do about this. About us." She finally looked over at Rosalie.

Rosalie stood and crossed to her closet, pulling a t-shirt out and holding it out to her, "I don't either. I was trying so hard to deny it but I can't do it anymore."

Bella accepted the shirt and Rosalie turned around, giving her some privacy to change, "I'm done."

Rosalie turned back to her mate, "We don't have to do anything about this right now."

Bella shook her head, "I wish it were that simple."

"Why can't it be?"

Bella felt the first itch on her chest and quickly rubbed the spot through the shirt, "My kind is very different than yours."

Rosalie frowned, "What do you mean your kind?"

She hesitated again, swallowing without any luck, "I have to go."

Rosalie caught her wrist as she turned, "Bella talk to me."

She jerked her arm away, "You've spent this entire time ignoring me. Making me think that you hated me. Why talk now?"

Rosalie had no argument, Bella was right. She had stayed away from her because she didn't want to take Bella's human life away but she couldn't do it anymore. It felt right to be next to her. She wanted to get to know her in every way Bella would allow.

She nodded, "I want to make that up to you."

Bella felt her anger slip away. Rosalie looked so guilty and she hated it, "You will."

Rosalie smiled.

"But I really do have to go." She turned to the door.

"What are you Bella?" Rosalie asked quickly just as Bella's hand touched the doorknob.

Bella didn't turn but said, "I promise I will tell you. Just not today."

Rosalie followed her from the room and watched as Emmett drove away from the house with her mate in his Jeep. She hated that he had her trust but Edward had been right. It was her own fault for ignoring her mate. Tanya stood beside her as she watched the jeep disappear.

"Want to talk about it?"

She sighed, "It was my own fault for pushing her away."

Tanya nodded, "Yeah it was but you've admitted it and now you have to fix it. Be there for her. She's going to need it."

Rosalie frowned at her, "What do you mean?"

Tanya smiled, "It's Bella's secret to tell but I've seen one's like her. I thought they were extinct. She is truly a special girl Rosalie and you are so very lucky to have her."

Rosalie eyed her older blonde cousin, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I would give anything to have her as my mate." Tanya's eyes were black when she looked at Rosalie. "I will do my best to stay out of the way but she is a one of a kind." With that she was gone.

Rosalie felt the need to protect Bella rise to the surface just as Carlisle appeared, "I don't know what Tanya meant by that but the stronger your bond to Bella the better now that Tanya's around."

Rosalie nodded and headed out to hunt for the rest of the night.

.

.

Bella smiled as Emmett parked in front of her cabin next to a newer silver Chevy pickup. Billy Black, sitting in his wheelchair, was nursing a cup of steaming coffee as he eyed the vampire next to her.

He grinned at her as she approached him, "I've been waiting for you. Coffee is made."

Bella hugged her father, "Dad this is Emmett Cullen."

Billy nodded at the boy, "Billy."

"Nice to meet you sir." Emmett said as he shook the older man's hand.

Bella smiled, "What do I owe the pleasure Pops?"

Bella followed Emmett into her cabin that was surrounded by trees. It sat near a cliff overlooking the ocean and she knew Billy had always found it so peaceful this time of the year. Bella preferred the fall and winter months of course but he loved when the green and blues seemed to mix.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and handed a soda to Emmett as he spoke, "Can't your old man just pop in to say hi?"

Emmett chuckled as he plopped down on the sofa to become invisible so they could talk. She took a long drink of the coffee and sighed at the relief she felt.

Bella shook her head as she took another drink of her coffee, "Not when you're in the official Tribe Counsel truck and who drove you?"

He sighed, "Jake. I've heard reports of animal attacks. Have you seen anything?"

Bella nodded, "It's no animal. It's Vampire. I followed the trail to the Rez line but that's as far as I got."

His eyes darkened slightly, "Uley?" He nodded to her head.

Bella nodded, "In front of the Cullen's too. We just came from there. Carlisle patched me up."

"Vampire or not he's still a good man."

Bella agreed with him, "There is one other thing."

Concern crossed his face, "What?" He glanced over at Emmett.

She smiled, "Rosalie Hale."

He thought for a moment, "Carlisle's "daughter"?" He asked and at Bella's nod he asked confused, "What about her?"

"She's my mate."

Billy dropped the coffee cup and it shattered on the floor. They both jumped at the noise but Emmett blurred around to clean it quickly as Billy tried to process this new and complicated development.

"Bells I know this is hard for you but now that you found her, you need to be careful."

Bella growled, "How am I supposed to deal with this? I mean I already feel like I can't be away from her, I can feel the pull right now. She doesn't even know what I am. It's safer for her if I stay away."

A growl from Emmett filled the cabin and Billy didn't flinch. He shook his head angrily, "It's worse if you stay away Bella. You know that. There will come a time when it will control you to get your mate."

Bella shook her head, "Rosalie is safer without me."

"You honestly think she doesn't know? She's a vampire for fuck sake. She's going to know and what if she pursues you?" He asked with a smirk.

Bella's shoulders slumped in defeat. She had no answer to that except, "She won't. Ice Queen Rosalie Hale chases no one."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "I'll bet on that."

Emmett nodded and stood next to Billy, "I want in on that."

She glared at the two of them, "So you're ganging up on me now?"

Emmett nodded, "A vampire doesn't do good being separated from its mate. You never did tell me what you are, other than shifter."

Billy studied Emmett for a minute then gasped. Both of them frowned at Billy as he rolled backwards, away from Emmett, "I know why you two have been joined at the hip."

Bella frowned at Emmett then looked back at her father, "Why?"

He rolled to the bookshelf across the room and pulled out a book that he had given Bella when she was younger. It talked about the tribe and the land surrounding the area. He flipped to chapter four and found the black and white photo he was looking for.

"Emmett is part of your pack." He held the book out to the boy.

Emmett took it and sat down staring in shock at the photo. Bella gasped as she sat next to him, "Emmett that's you."

He nodded still in shock, "It was taken the week I died. When that bear attacked me when I was getting fire wood for my mother."

Billy nodded, "That wasn't an ordinary bear. You must have been turned before the shift could take place."

"Rosalie saved me. She carried me across two states to Carlisle who changed me." He couldn't take his eyes off the photo.

Bella frowned, "So Emmett would have been a Werebear if Rosalie hadn't saved him?"

Billy nodded, "It would have been painful but he would have recovered."

Emmett smiled as he sat the book on the coffee table, "I knew I was supposed to be around you." He grinned at Bella.

She laughed and pushed on his arm, "Guess this makes you my Vampire Beta."

All three of them laughed.

.

.

While Bella cooked dinner, Emmett and her father sat talking excitedly about his life and what it was like to shift. She had never seen Emmett so happy before and she was slightly curious as to why. She figured she would ask him later just as the door burst open. Her little brother Jacob slammed into her body, hugging her tightly.

"What's up sis?"

She laughed as Emmett was on his feet already, "You're trying to kill me aren't you."

Jacob grinned, "Never." He sniffed the air, "What is that delicious scent?"

Bella frowned down at the food that was just beginning to sizzle in the pan, "What scent?"

He looked over at Emmett and his body stiffened. Emmett didn't move and Billy glanced at her, "Did I miss something?"

Bella watched the emotions play over Jacob's face and she burst into laughter, "We both missed it."

Billy wheeled himself over to her, "Well don't leave your old man hanging."

"I believe Jacob just imprinted on Emmett." She cleared her throat and Jacob jumped in fright. She chuckled, "Jacob this is Emmett. Emmett this is my little brother Jacob."

Emmett grinned, "Good looks run in the family I see."

Jacob raised his eyebrows, "We have nothing on you."

Billy and Bella watched Jacob sit on the sofa with Emmett and they began speaking quietly. Bella shook her head, "I'm happy for him but I don't want to hear about their sex life in any shape or form."

Billy laughed then realized exactly what she meant, "I love my son but not that much." He shivered in his chair.

They focused on cooking dinner and soon all of them were eating. Bella nearly gagged at the sight of the coy looks her brother was sharing with Emmett and vise versa. She found it cute yes but she knew what it was going to lead too. She shivered and quickly began to clear away the dishes.

Jacob wasn't happy about having to leave but he had to drive Billy home and it was a school night. She pleaded for them to be careful on the drive back home to La Push with Emmett nodding along with her. Her father smiled at her from the passenger side of the truck.

"I know you think being out here is safer for everyone but what about you? You cut yourself off from everyone but me and your brother, which I am glad for but at what cost to you Bells? Think about that the next time you want to flee from Rosalie."

They disappeared down the dirt path as Bella stared out over the cliff, mumbling to herself, "I wasn't the one who started the flee fest."

The ocean reflected the sunset beautifully and Bella sighed. She was happy here, alone in the peaceful solitude of her cabin on the cliff. She owned the four hundred plus acres that came with this chunk of land but this spot had always given her peace. Charlie was her neighbor technically so he knew to stay off her property but it was still annoying that people thought he was her father. She hated it.

When she had started building the cabin, back when she first began to shift, she had used this place to hide and deal with the pain but after what happened to her in Phoenix.

Of course she wasn't alone anymore. She smiled at Emmett as he walked towards her. Her body was exhausted from everything she had been through and she stumbled back inside with Emmett's help. He helped her up to her bed and she relaxed beside him, "So you and my brother."

Emmett laughed, "Not expected at all."

She nodded, "No kidding." She felt herself slipping into sleep as the silence filled the warm cabin.

The rest of the week she stayed home and felt like death. Emmett stayed with her, worried. She finally kicked him out on Friday night so he could hunt since the poison from Sam's bite was starting to clear and he reluctantly went. She hadn't shifted since Tuesday and it was staring to make her uncomfortable, like clothes that were too tight.

She jerked awake at the sound of a branch snapping outside and she sat straight up in her bed. She listened carefully and heard footsteps outside the cabin. She moved silently through the dark cabin and glanced at the clock on the fireplace mantel, midnight.

She groaned internally as she peeked out the curtained window and saw nothing, but she heard the creak of her second porch step. She knew if it was Emmett returning he would have been silent and faster. She slipped out the back door and carefully made her way along the side of the cabin. She glanced around the corner as her heart rate increased and anger filled her body.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Bella said angrily.

The figure in the porch jumped in shock, tripping over the first step and fell down the porch steps to land in a heap at the bottom.

Bella moved towards him as she looked down at him, "One if these days Jacob Black I'm going to kill you for sneaking around my place."

Jacob grinned up at his best friend and sister, "No one has seen or heard from you all week. I was just coming out to check on you."

She growled angrily as she moved into the cabin, "Its Sam's fault."

Jacob dusted himself off before he followed her into the cabin, "I know and that's why I'm checking. Dad is so pissed right now. Sam isn't even allowed to leave the Rez at all."

She shook her head, "He's a maniac Jake and needs to be put down."

Jacob grinned, "Harsh much."

Bella jerked her shirt open and bared her shoulder to him, keeping the rest hidden behind the fabric. His grin faded to a look of pure hatred.

"I had no idea he bit you Bella. I'll let dad know." He said angrily as his body shook.

Bella sighed and pulled her button down back up but left it half unbuttoned, "I'm guessing Charlie is the one who told him?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah. The school called him. Where is Charlie?" he grimaced at the name.

"Working the "animal" attacks up the old Peninsula Trail." She used air quotes with her fingers.

"So you didn't tell him?" He asked as he followed Bella to her room.

"No but they aren't even trying to hide the kills." She laid on her bed tiredly.

Jacob crawled up beside her and smiled, "Any scent yet?"

She shook her head, "No and dogs sleep at the foot of the bed." She nudged him with a smirk.

He sighed exaggeratedly and moved to the foot of the bed curling into a ball. Bella laughed and kicked his ribs gently, knocking him off the bed to the floor with a loud thud. He grinned as he stretched back out next to her.

She sighed, knowing she should be the one to tell him since he hadn't been there when she and their dad were eating dinner, "Jake I found my mate."

He leaned up on an elbow and grinned widely down at her, "Really? Who is it?"

"Rosalie Hale."

He frowned, "She's the blonde Cullen right?"

Bella nodded.

He laughed, "Go figure. You're mates with not just a vampire but the second hottest vampire I've ever seen."

Bella growled, "She's MINE Jacob."

He laughed as he settled back on the bed, "Sure sure."

She frowned over at him, "What really brought you here Jake?"

He sighed, "I miss him."

She laughed, "He'll be back. I sent him to hunt. He's gone all week without feeding."

Jacob smiled, "I've missed you Bella."

She smiled at him, "I missed you too Jake."

Bella listened to Jacobs breathing even out as he drifted off to sleep and smiled. They had grown up together and there were many times they had fallen asleep like this. After she had been taken away by Renee she then returned only to shift for the first time, so she stayed away from him until he shifted too. They had even more in common and sleeping at each other's houses was now a common occurrence. The only time they slept like this is one of them was upset or worried about something. He's her little brother so she felt a need to protect him. The fact that their older sisters didn't have the shifter gene made them even closer because they could understand what each other was going through. She finally fell asleep thinking about Rosalie an hour later.

.

.

The following morning she awoke to soft talking and the smell of coffee. She felt better and stretched trying to get the stiffness out of her body. She smiled down at Jacob and Emmett at the kitchen counter before she made her way down the ladder.

"When did you get up?" she asked Jacob.

He smiled, "When Emmett got back an hour ago. We figured you needed the sleep."

"Thanks."

Jacob smiled at Emmett then sighed, "I better go fill dad in on Sam's actions."

She nodded, "Tell him hi from us." He nodded as he slipped out the front door. She turned to Emmett, "Everything going okay?"

He chuckled, "Thought you didn't want to know?"

She rolled her eyes, "He's my brother and I still have to protect him."

He laughed, "The big sister roll."

She nodded, "If I am your alpha it'll be the same thing when I talk to Jake."

Emmett smiled for a moment then frowned, "Rosalie isn't doing to good."

She froze with her cup half way to her mouth, "What's wrong?"

"She's worried about you. She hasn't seen you since Monday and she's getting panicky." He shrugged.

She stared into her coffee. She hated to make Rosalie feel like that but she didn't know how to handle it. She was good making sure that Jacob and Emmett were being good to each other but when it came to her own mate she was at a loss of how to proceed with it. She wanted to let Rosalie in but how could she when she was so used to being alone.

She watched Emmett kick his feet up on the coffee table as he flipped through TV channels.

She wasn't alone anymore and it had been very easy to let Emmett in but this was different. What if Rosalie didn't like what she was? What if it frightened her? Her kind wasn't exactly portrayed as good guys in the past. True she knew she wasn't her mother. She had done everything in her power to be more like her father. To be good and kind.

She sighed heavily, "Where is she?"

He grinned, "Sulking in her bedroom. I should warn you that Tanya claims to know what you are."

She bolted from the house and shifted angrily ignoring Emmett following her quickly with questions. When they neared the Cullen property she shifted back and stepped into the back yard. She was terrified that Tanya would slip up and needed to know exactly what Tanya thought.

"I thought I'd be meeting you." Tanya appeared at the top of the back porch.

"We need to talk." Bella said through gritted teeth.

The rest of the family appeared behind the blonde as she walked calmly down the steps, "I assume this is about the water."

Bella glared at her, "You have no idea what you're getting into."

A snarl ripped from Tanya, "Actually I do."

Tanya launched at her and slammed into her chest. Rosalie's growl shook the house but Jasper and Carlisle caught her while Esme followed after them. Bella kicked out and sent Tanya backwards through the air. Tanya flipped in mid air and landed easily on her feet. She charged at the girl again.

They tumbled down the hill and landed near the shore line just as Esme landed easily but angrily. She caught Tanya's arm and slung her into the mountain side before grabbing the back of Bella's neck.

"Enough."

Tanya stood and dusted her clothes off, "This doesn't involve you Esme."

"Bella is as much my daughter as Rosalie and Alice." Bella felt a spike of fear roll down her spine as the woman's eyes turned pitch black, "I will kill anyone that tries to harm her in any way."

Her voice was dark and cold, an apex predator was hidden behind her soft exterior and Bella knew without a shadow of a doubt that this woman would kill any that defied her. Her face was even and honest and Bella felt a bit protective over this woman that had declared her love of Bella without even knowing her.

Tanya scoffed, "You are one lucky-"

"Bring it slug." Bella cut her off.

Esme shook her head, "Shake hands. Now."

Tanya shook her head, "Her kind killed our friends."

Bella shook her head, "I haven't killed anyone."

Tanya shook her head, "I know that you don't age after your eighteenth year."

Bella shook her head, "I'm only seventeen."

Tanya frowned, "What?"

Bella nodded, "My father is a shifter."

Tanya's jaw dropped, "I am so sorry." She blurred to the girl, "I had no idea."

Bella frowned at her, "Why?"

Tanya sighed, "I was told that they couldn't get pregnant."

Bella nodded, "That's because they always chose human companions. I'm a hybrid. Billy didn't know what Renee was at the time and it just happened."

Esme's eyes widened, "Billy? As in Billy Black?"

Bella nodded, "Billy and Renee had an affair a week before the wedding. I was a result of that. Renee used to beat me and say that it was for my own good. That I was born this way as a punishment. That what I am is unnatural."

Tanya snarled angrily.

Esme frowned at her, "What do you mean? Did she not know what Billy is?"

She shook her head, "She knew what Billy was. It is why she was drawn to him more than the human. She just didn't realize that's all it would take. That what she is would react to the shifter that Billy has in him."

"What is Renee Bella?" The motherly woman asked gently.

She couldn't answer, frozen as the memories crossed through her mind. She shook her head as she felt tears sting her eyes but refused to let them fall. Esme blurred to her and pulled her into a warm strong embrace. They stood like that for a while and for once in her life she felt safe, that she could have the mother she has always wanted but that Renee would never be.

She shook her head in fear.

When Esme pulled back she said firmly, "No one will hurt you again."

Bella nodded, "You're the first person to touch me in years, besides Emmett."

Tanya shook in anger, "How could a mother do that to her own child?"

Bella frowned, "She's been seen nearby. Billy called to tell me the night that I was over for dinner."

Esme nodded, "She won't get anywhere near you Bella but you need to let Rosalie in."

Bella nodded in agreement. Esme was right. She followed the older women back up the cliff. She needed to put off going to Rosalie a little longer. Tanya left to hunt since her eyes were still black with anger. She shifted to lead the woman through the forest to her cabin.

Esme smiled at Bella as she shifted. She understood that Bella trusted her with the knowledge of where her home was and that she in turn was calling her family. She caught the scent of wet dog briefly as she entered the cabin but felt the warmth of it.

"You built this?" Esme asked the young girl.

Bella nodded, unable to say anything for fear she would cry.

Esme admired every inch of the small cabin and smiled at her, "This is beautiful Bella."

She sat at the counter, "All I ask is that you don't hurt her. Rosalie has been through a lot in her life and now that she has found you, it would destroy her if you hurt her."

Bella sat across from her at the counter, "I need her but there is still so much about myself that I don't know."

Esme nodded, "How long have you been shifting?"

Bella answered honestly, "Almost two years. I don't want anyone to know, well Emmett knows. I guess in a way I'm still coming to terms with what I am."

Esme nodded and spoke as Emmett appeared as if on cue, "It's quite alright. Just know that I am here for you anytime. You are family now Bella and we protect our family. I won't say anything as I think you should be the one to tell Rosalie and the others. But know this Isabella," she stared Bella in the eyes, "If that dog from the reservation comes at you again, I will not stand idly by just to protect your secret."

Bella nodded as Emmett took his usual spot on the sofa.

The afternoon was spent talking about the cabin and their pasts, like how and why Esme was changed. Bella felt closer to the older woman than she did anyone else after she left. She was in a good mood when Jacob entered through the back door.

"I thought she'd never leave." He plopped down on the sofa next to Emmett.

Bella growled, "She's an amazing woman Jacob."

"Oh I don't doubt that." He said as he put his feet up on the coffee table. "I just wasn't sure she was going to let you stay here anymore."

Bella chuckled as she kicked Jacob's and Emmett's feet off the coffee table and handed them both a beer before sitting next to him with her own, "I feel a connection to her."

"That's because she was willing to murder Renee without ever meeting her."

Bella frowned at him, "Exactly how long have you been out there Jacob?"

Emmett laughed, "Since I got back."

Jacob elbowed him in the ribs which caused even more laughter. He shrugged, "Dads worried that Sam is coming back. He was disrespected and he's angry."

Bella frowned, "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah until his poison gets in your blood stream." Jacob grimaced and a small growl came from Emmett.

She sighed, "I better talk to Rosalie."

Jacob grinned, "Good luck."

She smirked at him, "Oh you're coming too buddy. Emmett is my Beta remember."

Jacob glared at her, "That's cold."

She laughed as she led them out of the cabin and to Emmett's jeep. Emmett drove through Forks and chuckled at the look on Jacob's face as he stopped in front of the Cullen home.

Jacob's eyes widened with excitement, "Into a vampire lair."

Bella stood at the back of the Jeep as Rosalie leaned on the railing of the porch, "I was slightly saddened about no motes or coffins but I digress." She grinned at Rosalie.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at the sarcastic brunette, "Ha ha, very funny."

Jacob laughed, "Where's your room?" he asked Emmett shyly.

Bella shook her head with a smile as Emmett took Jacob's hand and led him into the house. The sun was high in the sky and Bella could feel the warmth even through the cloudy sky. She walked over to Rosalie and climbed the steps slowly, "We need to talk."

Rosalie nodded and led her inside to the living room.

Bella walked to the glass wall looking out towards the back yard. She wasn't sure where to begin but she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Rosalie watched Bella's back as she stood staring out the glass wall at the forest beyond and the river that flowed quickly passed the Cullen house. Her eyes widened as Bella's hair slowly began to turn pure white with a solid streak of pitch black on the right side.

She turned back to Rosalie when it was finished, "There are things about me that you don't know and I'm afraid that you won't accept them. Emmett knows some of it and that's why he and I have gotten so close. May I?" She motioned to the guitar that sat in its cradle next to the baby grand piano.

"I promise that I will tell you everything but it's not easy for me."

Rosalie nodded, unable to say anything. She was still trying to process the hair situation. Bella looked even more gorgeous now than she did before but when she looked into Bella's eyes they seemed an even brighter icy ocean blue and she knew if her heart had been beating, it would have stopped. She was so beyond gorgeous that Rosalie stopped breathing.

"I've spent my whole life avoiding people and not letting anyone get to know me, but you are different. I want you to know everything. I want to tell you everything but I don't know much about some of it myself."

Rosalie nodded, "We can figure that out together."

She wanted to touch her, to kiss her. Bella began to play as Edward leaned against the door frame and listened quietly, enjoying the melody. Rosalie turned her attention back to her mate. Bella stared into her eyes and smiled as she began to sing, her voice floating around Rosalie encasing her. It felt like a caress and soothed her into a peaceful state as she watched and listened to the perfect tune.

Bella stood in front of her and held her eyes, falling deeper into the depths of the swirling ocean blue.

Rosalie felt the venom tears in her eyes as Bella stepped closer and lowered the guitar. She cupped her face as she brought her lips mere centimeters from her own and sang softly. Rosalie closed her eyes as her heart soared in her chest and began a very soft faint beat, the beat of a vampire who has found its true mate.

Time didn't mean anything anymore. She felt as if she was floating, happiness keeping her suspended. She wanted more, needed more of her mate. She could feel the pull to her but couldn't understand why it was there since Bella was in front of her.

Wasn't she?

She reached up to her face but Bella's hand was gone and Rosalie eyes flew open. The girl was gone, the guitar nestled gently in its cradle. Silence filled the entire house and she frowned.

Edward was sitting on the floor in the doorway his chin on his chest and his eyes closed. She frowned at him. The sun was gone and the moonlight lit up the house in a beautiful pale white glow.

She blurred into the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme stood, their eyes closed, where they had been frozen to the spot.

Rosalie waved her hand in front of their faces, nothing. She frowned as she opened her mouth.

"Let them be for now."

She jumped, startled by the soft deep voice in the complete silence of the house. She spun to face Emmett's smiling face.

"What's going on?" She asked as she felt her faint heart beat increase slightly.

Emmett grinned, "Let's talk outside."

She frowned at Esme and Carlisle but followed her best friend outside. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Talk Emmett."

He grinned, "Do you admit it?"

Rosalie felt the beat in her chest and smiled, "Yes. I already did remember. I told you to stop sleeping with my mate."

He chuckled, "Oh yeah. Well you saw Bella's hair and eyes. You admitted it and saved her life."

Rosalie frowned, "What happened to the family?"

He sat on the tailgate of a silver truck she didn't recognize, "Bella isn't exactly human. She's a shifter and something else."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not in the mood for games Emmett. Where is Bella and how the hell did hours pass? I just felt her hand disappear."

He laughed, "You were asleep. All of you were and they still are. Vampires are like statues Rosalie, we can sleep in any position."

She shook her head, "We can't sleep Emmett."

He laughed, "Think about it Rosalie. You were just asleep and the rest of the family still is."

She threw her hands up in the air, annoyed, "Emmett what the hell is going on? I am not in the mood for games. Where is Bella? How is it possible that we were asleep?"

He sighed, "You are so stubborn."

She narrowed her eyes at him skeptically, not believing it, "As in the Greek mythological singing…Goddess like…Creature…that…." She froze her voice trailing off.

Emmett grinned widely, "Sings so sweetly she can put even Vampires to sleep?"

Rosalie's jaw dropped and every thought she had flew out of her mind. Except one.

Her mate is a Siren.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings too many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Forks High School: Midnight

Eric Yorkie had spent the last few hours on the internet in the computer lab at school. The school had the fastest internet in town and he had a history report due the following morning. The fact that he was on the yearbook staff is the only reason he was able to stay this late. No one else was around and the silence in the normally loud halls was wearing on his nerves. He glanced over his shoulder at the closed door and frowned.

Was it locked?

He shrugged unable to remember if it was, and refocused on the screen in front of him. A news article appeared on the monitor and he leaned forward in his seat. A young girl had been murdered in Port Angelus a week ago and two days before that a young teenage boy had been found brutally murdered. He frowned, how could this not have been around the school yet.

He felt like he was being watched and quickly checked over his shoulder at the door. Finding nothing he shook his head, 'Calm down man. You're getting paranoid over nothing.'

He stood and shoved his history book into his backpack before slinging it over his left shoulder. He shut the computer down and headed to the door, hesitating for a moment before reaching for the knob. He took a deep breath and chuckled at himself. Why was he worried?

Nothing out of the ordinary had happened to him except feeling like someone was watching him for the past week. Ever since he learned of the two murders from his mother something about it didn't feel right to him. It was like there was something that the police was missing, although he didn't know why that should bother him. He had nothing to do with it and he didn't even know either of the victims.

He had always been fascinated with crime. Crime shows and reading about it on the internet or in the newspaper. In fact he wanted to either be a Crime Scene Tech so he could photograph the scenes or a journalist so he could do the digging, much like he was doing now.

He flipped the lights off and stepped into the dark hallway. Panic gripped his chest as he stared down the long hallway towards the exit. A shadow stood facing him, casting the person in darkness. Fear rolled down his spine and his legs began to shake uncontrollably. The shadow person took a step forward and Eric gasped.

He spun around dropping his bag and ran in a full sprint in the opposite direction. There was another way out but it would put him on the far side of the building, away from the parking lot and his currently waiting car. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his chest as his blood rushed through his ears. Footsteps behind him had another wave of panic rushing through his veins as adrenaline and he pushed his legs harder.

He spotted a slightly open door just ahead of him and ran for it. Once inside he spun and slammed the door as hard as he could, turning the small deadbolt like lock near the top. He tried to slow his breathing as he turned back to the room but he froze, forgetting to breathe altogether.

In the center of the cleared out room was a pentagram on the floor in what looked like red paint. Black candles were positioned at the point of each of the five tips of the upside down star. All were lit and the flames seemed to be blowing in an invisible breeze.

He couldn't move, fear was finally winning.

"You are too nosey Yorkie."

He jerked his head towards the low voice on the opposite side of the room. The shadow person stood in a door way that he hadn't realized was there. His voice cracked as he spoke, "Wh-wh-who are you?"

The person stepped forward as he recognized the voice, "Someone you shouldn't mess with."

The persons arm jerked out in front of it and a rope wrapped around his neck tightly. He recognized the bullwhip as it locked tight around his throat and he began to struggle for air. His eyes widened as the very familiar person stepped into the light with an evil grin.

"Shame it had to be you but then you always were an over achiever."

He watched in horror as the person tossed the other end of the whip up over a beam and then jerked with all its strength. He was yanked off his feet and his body swung over the center of the pentagram. He struggled as hard as he could as his vision began to darken and his lungs screamed in protest, trying to gain air again.

"Sorry Eric but I need your blood while you're alive and you won't be for much longer."

The person slid the blade of a dagger across his abdomen and a sharp burning pain began as a warm liquid covered his lower half. This person he knew was the last thing he saw before his vision went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings too many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.  
.  
Rosalie stood on her balcony as the clouds slowly darkened. It had been two days since she had figured out what Bella was. She hadn’t heard from the girl since then and Emmett had left after telling her that Bella was going to give her space to process everything. She was anxious that she hadn’t heard from her mate. She couldn’t believe that Sirens actually existed let alone that she is mated to one.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and smiled at Bella’s number before she hit send. It was answered on the second ring, “Hello?” There was hesitation in her mates’ voice.

“Hey.”

“Rosalie?”

She could hear the smile in the girls voice, and she grinned, “I was wondering if we could talk. If you could come over.”

“Yeah. I have to make a stop first, but I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Is that alright?”

Rosalie smiled, “Of course. I’ll see you then.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

There was a click and Rosalie’s grin widened as she sat her phone on the desk in her room. She could hear Esme’s voice through her open bedroom door, “I’ll start cooking. We can have a true Sunday dinner. I’ll call Emmett and see if he will invite Billy and Jacob.”

She chuckled at her mother figure as pots and pans began to clang in the kitchen. She returned to her balcony as Edward began to complain about the wet dog smell. Excitement raced through her body as she waited for her mate.

.

.

Bella frowned as she pulled into the school parking lot. Both of the Forks deputy cruisers were parked near the front of the school and she spotted Charlie’s cruiser in Edwards usual spot. State police cars were spread across the parking lot at odd angles. Yellow cation tape stretched the length of the building, tied to posts every six feet or so. She walked towards Junior, Charlie’s youngest deputy.

“Hey Bella.”

“Junior,” she frowned, “Is Char…Is my dad here?”

He nodded, “Yeah he’s just inside the biology classroom.” He lifted the tape a little for her to duck underneath it.

“Thanks.”

She made her way into the school building and quickly made her way to biology. Charlie was standing outside the doorway speaking to a state police officer as she approached slowly.

“Dad?” she asked hesitantly.

“Bella, I can’t reach the kids parents, so I need someone who knows him to make a positive ID.” He frowned at her, “I’m sorry about this.”

She frowned, “Why can’t you do it? You know every kid in town.”

The state officer turned to her, “We need a bystander not the chief of police. Its just in case it goes to court.”

She frowned, something was feeling off, but she shrugged it off, “Alright.” She turned into the doorway and her eyes widened.

A body was hanging a few feet off the ground. A long rope looking object was tied around its neck, unable to see its face and she looked down. A black pentagram was painted onto the floor below and the body was dangling in the middle of it. She eyed the candles that had burnt out inside the points. She walked into the room, hugging the wall to avoid stepping on anything. She swallowed against the bile that was slowly rising in her throat as she took a closer look at the points of the pentagram. There were five middle fingers strategically placed, one at each point of the pentagram. Her eyes traveled to the middle of the symbol and she grimaced at the pile of bowel that was pooled underneath the body’s feet. She followed the trail of intestine, with her eyes, up to the midsection of the body. It was open and hollow but there were no organs anywhere. She finally looked up at the face and a small gasp escaped her lips. His face was pale, and his lips were blue. There were red spots on his eyes as he stared horrified at nothing.

“He was my friend.” She looked over at Charlie, “Eric Yorkie.”

The state cop nodded as Carlisle entered the room. He frowned at her as he walked to her, “What are you doing here?”

He grabbed her arm and walked her over to the corner of the room, away from everyone else.

She couldn’t take her eyes off Eric’s body as she spoke quietly, “Charlie wanted me to ID the body. He said he couldn’t get a hold of his parents. They’re on a cruise for another week.”

Carlisle growled angrily, “Why you?”

She shrugged, “He’s probably still mad at me.”

Carlisle shook his head, “I want you to go to the house and wait for me there. We still have a lot to talk about.”

She nodded, “I was on my way to Rosalie anyway.” She walked to the pentagram and frowned down at the finger at one of the points. “Carlisle.”

He frowned at her, “Yes?”

They crouched down and she frowned, “This finger has bruising and blood.”

He frowned and said louder, “Where is the corner?”

Charlie shrugged, “No one has seen or heard from him in two weeks. That’s why I called you.”

Bella frowned at Carlisle and whispered, “If he’s gone that puts you as the corner until he can be replaced right?”

Carlisle nodded, “Unfortunately.”

She glanced up at Charlie and then over to the state cop by the doorway, “Carlisle something is wrong.”

He looked around the now empty room. He stood, gently pulling her up with him, “Where did everyone go Chief?”

Charlie placed his hand on his gun, “They stepped out for a coffee break.”

Bella shook her head as she felt the air around her become dryer. She felt the first itch on her chest and her eyes widened, “Carlisle she’s coming.”

He frowned at her, keeping himself between her and Charlie, “Who is?”

“My mother,” Was all could say.

Charlie grinned, “I’ve waited so long to get back at her for cheating on me.”

She frowned, “Eric has been dead for at least two days so you couldn’t have killed him.”

Charlie shook his head, “That’s a mystery but when Renee showed up at the hospital, I knew it was my chance to get her.”

Carlisle shook his head, “You’re using your own daughter to get at her mother. Why?”

Bella shook her head, “He isn’t my father.”

Charlie glared at her, “You promised.”

“I’m done with your appearances. Billy Black is my father. Renee had an affair with him a week before their wedding.”

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, “That makes more sense.”

The air grew heavy and dryer still and she felt the itch spread. She scratched her chest and frowned at the sharp pain of it. She pulled her hand back and frowned at her fingertips.

Charlie grinned at her, “There’s the monster.”

Carlisle turned to her and saw the small scales and blood on her fingertips, “Bella?” Her chest had scratched where she had just itched but instead of the skin he could see, it was scales that had come off.

Charlie laughed, “The big bad vampire doctor doesn’t know that she’s a Siren? They lure people to their deaths. It’s what they do. They may have skin but underneath the facade they are all scales and fins.”

“I never hurt anyone.” Bella snapped at him as she tried to suck air into her lungs.

The lights in the room flickered and Charlie turned to the cop behind him, “Be ready. Their almost here.” The cop nodded and hurried out into the hallway.

Carlisle turned to her, “Why does your mother want you so bad?”

She was struggling to breath as the skin on the back of her hands began to crack and peel away, “I refused to be like her. I wanted nothing to do with the water.” She struggled to take a breath, “My father, Billy, he has always been there for me. I compromised Renee’s place in the hierarchy within the clan. She was set to be the next queen until the affair and me.” She felt lightheaded as she gasped for breath.

Carlisle frowned at her as her lips slowly began to turn a light blue, she was suffocating in the dry air. He glared at Charlie, “She’s dying.”

The chief smiled at him, “Good. One more to go.”

Carlisle growled angrily as he pulled Bella into his arms. Glass shattered throughout the school and shouting began in the hallways. Carlisle shook his head at Charlie, “May she have mercy on your soul.”

He blurred towards the wall of the classroom and shouldered his way through while holding Bella protectively to his chest. He heard the gunfire behind him as Charlie fired his gun over and over again. He blurred through the school and made his way out into the woods. Bella was still trying to breath and he frowned down at her as he ran.

He burst through the front door of his home and said quickly, “Esme with me.” He ran out the back door as Esme appeared beside him.

Esme frowned at the girl in his arms, “She needs to get to the water.”

“They weren’t too far behind me.”

“Go we’ll hold them off.” She disappeared.

He spotted the cliff edge and jumped at the last second with all his strength. He let out a breath of relief when he cleared the shoreline and they both landed in the ocean sixty feet below.

.  
.  
Rosalie frowned at Esme, “Was that Bella?”

Esme nodded, “Carlisle is taking care of her. Everyone on me.”

Everyone lined up behind her as the air became dryer and a thick electricity buzzed their skin lightly. Kate grinned as the power fueled her gift and she felt the sparks between her fingers.

A woman with white hair stepped out from behind the trees and if Rosalie didn’t know any better, she would swear that Bella was the spitting image of her mother. Her lips pulled back in a snarl as the evil surrounded them.

“So Bella has friends. How sweet.” The woman spoke with a smooth caressing voice.

Edward growled, “She’s not alone.”

Renee glared at him, “Mind reader. Just lovely.”

Esme held her ground, the power filling her slowly, “You don’t belong here.”

Renee laughed, “Neither does Bella. We belong with our kind not hypocrites.”

Rosalie shook her head, “She’s not going anywhere.”

Renee blurred to her, “You smell strongly of her.” She snarled at her, “You have claimed her as your mate.”

Emmett grinned, “Not yet but she’s working on it.”

Esme ignored her son and clenched her teeth.

Renee shook her head, “Sex and the bite are only for others of your kind. Once the claim has been made out loud she is off the table for others.” She grinned evily at Rosalie, “Unless the one to make the claim is killed.”

She struck her hand out faster than a vampire towards Rosalie, but Esme caught Renee’s wrist easily, “Don’t touch my daughter.”

Pitch black eyes stared at Renee and she grimaced at the fact there was no white left to them, “Well shit.”

Edward and Jasper hit their knees with the power that was flowing out from Esme. Edward growled out, “Get down.”

Everyone hit the ground as a roar exploded from Esme, causing everyone to cover their ears. It dimmed the powerful noise but it was still painful to their sensitive ears. Esme jerked Renee around and flung the woman into the trees before blurring to her. As the siren fell Esme jumped and put her hand against Renee’s chest, forcing her to the ground below with all the force she had. The ground shook as the shockwave cascaded out from the two. Trees fell and the house shook with the force of a small earthquake.

.  
.  
Bella’s head split the surface of the water and she coughed as Carlisle surfaced beside her, “Holy shit.” She said as she treaded water.

Carlisle shook his head, “It was the only thing I could think of.”

They laughed until a roar echoed above them from the cliff. A loud sonic boom had them both covering their ears as the cliff face shifted and slowly broke away, falling into the water below. The splash had them both wide eyed as a large wave flowed quickly towards them. They turned and began to swim further out as the wave caught them and they were dragged under.

Carlisle struggled against the force of it even with his vampire strength as he searched the water for Bella. Panic filled his chest when he couldn’t find her. When the wave passed he surfaced and turned his head in every direction. “Bella!”

A moment later she surfaced a few feet from him and rubbed her eyes, “I’m here.”

He let out a breath and swam towards her, “You okay?”

She grinned at him, “Siren remember. I’m good in water. Not so much on land.” He laughed and she looked back up towards the cliff, “What was that?”

He grinned proudly, “My wife. Let’s get back. They’ll be worried about us.”

She nodded and followed him back to the shore. She collapsed on the sand to catch her breath. Carlisle stood as a large rusty colored wolf approached them quickly.

Jacob shifted and knelt beside her naked, “Are you alright? We heard that clear down on the Rez.”

She used his shoulder to push herself to her feet, “Get back there. Tell dad Renee is here. Keep him safe Jake. I’ll call you when the coast is clear.”

He nodded and sprinted down the beach, shifting before he disappeared into the trees. She followed Carlisle through the woods and back towards the Cullen house. There was silence around them, and she frowned up at the trees.

“What exactly is Esme?”

Carlisle smiled as he thought about his wife, “A hybrid much like you. I may have saved her life by turning her but she wasn’t human.”

She grinned, “No wonder I was drawn to her.”

He chuckled, “She feels the same way.”

The house came into sight and she frowned at the crater like hole as they passed it. Carlisle held his hand up and she stopped moving. She strained her ears to listen but heard nothing as Carlisle motioned her forwards slowly. They were silent as they moved, checking their surroundings carefully. The back, sliding glass door opened and Rosalie blurred down the porch stairs. She slammed into Bella’s chest, wrapping her arms around her mates neck.

Bella chuckled as she held the blonde, “Where is everyone?”

Esme smiled at her from the top of the stairs, “Let’s just say your mother is licking her wounds elsewhere.” Carlisle blurred to her and kissed her gently.

Bella pulled back slightly from Rosalie, “I guess it’s time I explain some things.”

Rosalie shook her head, “Esme started it for you.”

She nodded, “I didn’t know how to tell you about all of this.”

Rosalie led her into the house and to the sofa in the living room, “Lets start with I’ve claimed you.”

She laughed as Rosalie sat on her lap comfortably, “I know.”

Emmett frowned, “Have you seen Jacob?”

She nodded, “He’s back on the Rez guarding our father with the rest of the pack. When we’re positive she’s gone he’ll come.”

He sighed in relief and plopped down in the armchair across from her.

She explained Renee and Billy for those who didn’t know and how her mother was angry that she chose not only Billy but land over the sea. “I never wanted to hurt her, but I couldn’t be away from my father and brother. They needed me more than she did.”

Esme shook her head, “The idea that a mother would hurt her child is unforgivable to me.” She turned her dark eyes on Bella, “You’re staying here for the time being. I want my family close right now.”

She knew better than to argue with the woman that had taken a queen like Renee down, “Yes ma’am.”

Rosalie grinned, “I don’t know about you but I’ve had enough excitement in my life for one day.”

Bella frowned, “There’s one more thing.”

Everyone had their eyes on her and she glanced at Carlisle. He nodded sadly.

“Eric Yorkie was found this morning at the high school.” She frowned down at her hands on Rosalie’s lap.

Carlisle took over, “It looked to be a ritualistic killing. His heart was missing and his blood had been drained.”

Edward grimaced at Carlisle’s thought, “He was alive the whole time?”

Carlisle nodded, “Bella also noticed the five middle fingers placed around the pentagram were cut off while there was still blood flow to them.”

Bella frowned, “Eric had all his fingers.”

Alice shivered, “Eww.”

Rosalie touched her face, “Bella?”

She smiled sadly up at her, “Eric was a nice guy.”

Rosalie leaned into her and pressed her lips to her mate’s. When she pulled back she pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Esme shook her head, “Bella would you like to help me make dinner?”

She grinned at the woman, “Yes ma’am.”

Rosalie chuckled as she stood to let her mate up and then followed the girl into the kitchen with Esme. She sat at the island counter with Emmett and smiled as she watched her mate and her mother work and talk easily.

“So how’s it going?” Emmett grinned at her.

She sighed, “I owe you.”

He nodded, “Yes you do but I’ll collect someday.”

She laughed as she bumped him with her shoulder, “I’ll be waiting.”

He sighed, “Bella’s brother is my mate.”

Rosalie stared at him, “When did this happen?”

He smiled, “A while ago.”

Alice appeared beside him, “And you’re just now telling us?”

Edward frowned as he walked away from the group. Bella frowned as she watched him walk out to the back porch. Esme fell into the conversation with Emmett so Bella slipped out quietly when she thought she wouldn’t be missed. She sat next to Edward on the back porches top step.

“How’s it?”

He shook his head, “I really am happy for all of you.”

She nodded as she looked out at the crater, “But you wish it was you.”

He nodded, “Does that make me selfish?”

She shook her head, “No. Almost everyone spends their life searching for their other half.”

He sighed, “It’s been a long hundred years.”

She chuckled, “Some have been around a lot longer than you and still don’t have anyone.”

He grimaced, “I know.”

Jacob stepped out from behind a tree in only a pair of shorts, “Bella!”

She looked over at him, “You okay Jake?”

He walked over to her, “Dad has the pack on lockdown.”

She nodded, “Good.”

He shook his head, “But he wouldn’t let me come alone.”

She frowned at him confused until Leah stepped out from behind the same tree. She stood quickly, “Leah?”

The older girl ran to her and wrapped her arms around her neck, “When Jacob said you had been attacked, I had to come.”

Bella tried to step away from the wolf but Leah wasn’t letting go, “I’m fine Leah. You didn’t have to come.”

“What’s going on?” Rosalie stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

Bella finally pried Leah’s arms away from her, “Leah this is…” she hesitated a moment as she turned to face Rosalie, “My mate Rosalie.” She walked up the steps the grinning blonde.

Leah growled slightly, “I thought you’d be over that crush by now.”

Rosalie glared at the girl, “Why are you even here mongrel?” she wrapped her arms around Bella’s waist.

Bella couldn’t help the small grin that pulled at her lips. She had to admit that Rosalie was gorgeous when she was jealous. She leaned against the blonde for comfort.

Leah smiled at Bella, “How about I show you what a real woman is like?”

Rosalie growled angrily but Bella shifted to stand in front of her, “Leah. I warned you before.” Rosalie tightened her hold and nuzzled her neck from behind.

The woman rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Billy sent me here to warn you.”

She frowned, “About what?”

“Sam.”

Bella shrugged, “I have bigger problems to worry about than him.”

Leah nodded as she glanced over at Edward finally. Bella rubbed her head as a sudden pain seared through her mind. Jacob winced and Emmett blurred to him, rubbing his back gently. Rosalie frowned at her and turned her around to face her.

“What’s wrong?”

Bella shook her head as she looked over at Jacob, _‘Jake can you hear me?’_

He stared at her as he nodded, _‘Yeah. What the hell was that?’_

_‘Me.’_ Leah’s eyes were wide as she stared at the both of them.

A howl filled the woods and Bella frowned, “Get inside. Now.” She ordered the two wolves. They ran into the house without a question and Emmett frowned at her.

“Did I just…” He asked while scanning the woods.

She nodded, “Welcome to the pack Emmett.” She turned and pulled Rosalie inside with her as growls echoed around them.

“Jacob, Emmett make sure the doors are locked.” They nodded and disappeared.

Carlisle frowned, “What’s going on?”

Bella saw the black wolf step into the clearing of the back yard, “Sam has just declared war on me and my pack.”

“Pack?” Rosalie frowned.

She nodded, “Emmett, Jacob and now Leah and Edward.”

Everyone turned to Edward. He stared at her with wide eyes, “I didn’t mean for it to happen right in that moment.”

She chuckled, “Leah.” She rolled her eyes and sighed as she walked to Edward, before taking his hand and pulling him out of the room.

Esme clapped her hands together, “Our family is almost complete finally.”

Tanya blurred down the stairs, “The house is surrounded.”

Bella sighed angrily, “They won’t attack as long as the treaty is still in place. If they do it would be to the death and the council frowns on members of the tribe trying to kill it’s Chiefs.”

Emmett grinned as Jacob entered the room, “Chief Jacob reporting for duty boss.”

She rolled her eyes at her brother, “One of these days.”

“Children.” Esme said sternly.

They both nodded as she pulled her cell phone out. She dialed Billy’s number and started to fill him in as she sat on the sofa. “They surrounded the house pops.”

His gruff voice was angry when he spoke, “I’ll send Paul and Jarrod. Those wolves with Sam are not ours Bella. Be careful until they can get there.”

She hung up and frowned over at Jacob. Emmett was sitting with his back against the wall and Jacob was stretched out on the floor with his head on Emmett’s lap, “What now sis?”

She shook her head, “Paul and Jarrod are on their way. My guess is they’ll bring Seth Quill and Embry with them.”

He leaned up on his elbow, “We could call-“

She snarled at him and shook her head, “Don’t say her name.”

He bowed his head, “It was just a thought.”

“Who’s Victoria?” Edward asked from his seat across from Jasper at the chess board.

Bella disappeared and reappeared right in front of him with her dark blue eyes swirling with danger, “I will end you.”

He swallowed hard as Bella left the room angrily, “It was just a question.”

Jacob stood and frowned at the spot his sister had disappeared. He sat next to a confused and sad looking Rosalie, “She was the one Bella spent most of her time with. She’s a fiery red head with an attitude to match.”

Rosalie felt the jealousy as she listened to the boy.

“Bella had no one in Phoenix and thanks to her other half, she was the weird one that was constantly drinking water. Dry air means more water. Victoria was a nomad passing through and they hit it off. It was the first time she had a friend that she didn’t have to hide from.”

Rosalie frowned as she felt the pain from her mate, “What happened?”

He leaned back as Emmett sat beside him and rested his arm on the back of the sofa, “Love, betrayal, pain, anger. The works. Victoria is a sore subject with her.”

“And I should be.”

Everyone jumped at the voice that sounded near the front door. Rosalie frowned as the woman stood with her hands on her hips, her fiery red hair in a wild curl around her face. She couldn’t deny the beauty of the woman and had to wonder if Bella noticed the difference.

Esme frowned at the woman, “How did you get in here?”

The woman laughed, “Isabella and I have faced tougher things than mutts before. That’s child’s play.”

Jacob stood and walked to her, “Long time no see Red.”

The woman smiled as she pulled the boy into a hug, “Awe did you miss me pup?” she ruffled his hair.

He batted at her hand as he chuckled, “This may not be a good time.”

“Where is she?”

He pointed to the kitchen, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

She rolled her eyes before blurring out of the room.

Bella stood at the sink as Victoria’s voice made her body shake, “It’s been a while dear.”

She turned to glare at the woman, “You have one hell of a nerve showing up here.”

“You need help darling.” Victoria grinned at her as she moved closer, “Don’t tell me you aren’t happy to see me.”

Bella kept her eyes on the woman but didn’t respond.

Victoria stood in front of her and gripped her hips, “Don’t you remember all the good times we had?”

Bella felt her heart beat faster but she still didn’t move.

“Get your hands off my mate.” Rosalie growled warningly as she entered the room.

Victoria chuckled, “She hasn’t been marked which makes her fair game.” She circled the girl in question without removing her hands. “Besides she used to love my hands on her.”

Rosalie crouched with a fierce growl.

Bella shook her head, “That was a long time ago.” She stepped away from her, “You left me remember.” She crossed the room to Rosalie and pulled the girl against her.

Victoria frowned, “It freaked me out a little.”

“A little?” She turned back to the red head, “You left me without a word, after you spent two days calling me a freak.”

Rosalie growled angrily again and pulled Bella tighter against her.

Victoria glanced down for a moment then shook her head, “I’m sorry. I never should have left. The last time I was up against a Siren I was nearly killed, unless you’ve forgotten how I was changed.”

Bella shook her head, “I haven’t but that wasn’t me. I have tried my entire life to not be that person and I thought you were my proof of that.” She took Rosalie’s hand, “But I was wrong.”

“I’m not leaving Isabella.” Victoria said angrily, “Never again.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Rosalie led Bella upstairs to her room and closed the door behind them. She backed the girl against the door and kissed her deeply. She felt Bella’s hands on her hips tightly, pulling her tighter against her as she returned the kiss with passion.

Rosalie pulled back after a few minutes and rested her forehead against Bella’s, “I can’t do this.”

Bella frowned as Rosalie turned away from her, “Do what?”

“Watch you with other people and not actually have you.” She shook her head as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Bella frowned, “What people? There is only you.”

Rosalie shook her head, “That mutt and now…” She growled angrily.

Bella stood in front of her, “Do you want me?”

Rosalie frowned up at her, “Of course I do.”

“Forever?” Bella asked.

Rosalie nodded, “Forever.”

Bella walked back to the door and locked it before turning back to the vampire. She couldn’t stand seeing her mate in so much pain. True the bite would hurt but she would take it for Rosalie. She stood between Rosalie’s legs as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Rosalie’s eyes darkened as she watched her mate’s slow and deliberate movements.

Bella kicked her shoes off before unbuttoning her jeans, “Then show me how much you want me.”

Bella’s arousal filled the air and Rosalie felt her control slipping. She tried to stand but Bella pushed her back down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

“Show me how much you want me Rosalie.”

Rosalie stared up into the ocean blue eyes that swirled rapidly and lost her control. She flipped her mate onto her back and sat back to pull her shirt off before dipping back down to take Bella’s mouth with hers. She felt the girl shiver under her hands as she cupped her breasts, gently rolling her hard nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

Bella slid her fingers through Rosalie’s blonde hair slowly before clenching her hands shut and pulled the vampire up, “Not good enough.”

Rosalie grinned as she growled, “You asked for it.”

She ran her hand down her mate’s chest and heard Bella’s moan. She felt her own excitement between her legs and before she could stop it, Bella’s hand was in her jeans. She groaned as she pushed down harder on her mates’ hand as one finger stroked and circled her in a torturing motion. Bella slipped two fingers into her entrance but quickly pulled back just as Rosalie thrust her hips down, trying to make her go deeper.

Rosalie gripped Bella’s hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck as she growled in her ear, “I need you inside of me.”

Bella grinned showing her teeth, “You haven’t shown me.”

Before thinking it through Rosalie sank her teeth in Bella’s neck and a groan filled the room. She thrust her hips down just as Bella moved her hand up and three fingers delved deeply into her. She sucked her mate’s blood into her mouth as her pleasure exploded into Bella’s hand. She couldn’t focus as she tasted that sweet, delicious warm liquid. It soothed the beast inside but also made it cry out for more when she swallowed, feeling it slide easily down her throat.

She jerked back as reason returned to her mind and she stared in horror down at her mate as blood ran down Bella’s neck. She was suddenly flung across the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings too many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Bella felt the cold burn in her neck begin to spread down her shoulder and into her body. It didn’t hurt. It felt wonderful, as if her mind were in a haze of pleasure. She wanted more as Rosalie took that first drink. She could feel her muscles tighten with strength and power like never before. She felt the pleasure building in her lower abdomen and was on the brink of release when Rosalie suddenly jerked back with a gasp. She felt the anger rush through her body as Rosalie disappeared from above her a growl echoing around the room.

She tried to find her way back from the blissful haze that clouded her mind. She knew Rosalie needed her and she felt the cold burn in her chest as she felt distress from Rosalie in her heart. She flew off the bed and slammed into Victoria with a feral growl. She pinned the red head to the floor as she tightened her hands around the vampire’s neck, using her newfound strength to squeeze.

Victoria clawed at her hands as her eyes widened in utter fear, a crack appearing on her face. Bella’s eyes were a swirling mix of gold and blue as they seemed to glow brighter. The girl’s hands became rough and scaley as Victoria tried to pry them away from her throat. Bella’s lips parted and a soft tune began to circle around Victoria’s mind. The woman felt her strength slowly slipping away as her eyes grew heavy.

She could feel the beast within laughing at her. Willing her to let go of the control she had worked so hard to accomplish. Everything that she had worked for was crashing around her as the beast tried to take over. It took pleasure in Victoria’s pain, but her pain is what it craved. The more she fought against it the more she realized just how much pain she was causing to Victoria. The beast reveled in it, savoring it. It wanted more.

A snarl ripped from the doorway and Bella’s head snapped up. She blinked rapidly at Tanya, trying to clear her very foggy mind. She could feel the war inside of her as she begged her body to release Victoria. She didn’t want to be that monster. She refused to be the monster her mother had become over the years. Her breathing was ragged as she stared at Tanya in a panic.

Tanya held her hands up, stopping the others from entering the room, “Go downstairs. Now.” Everyone disappeared as Tanya took a tentative step into the room, “Come back Bella. Come back to your family.”

A growl shook the room as she glanced down at Victoria.

“Don’t look at her.” Tanya commanded.

Bella frowned back up at her. She couldn’t release the red head even though she desperately wanted to. Confusion bubbled and popped in her mind like a boiling cauldron.

Tanya held her hand out to Rosalie, “Do not move.”

Rosalie ached to touch her mate, to calm the war that was being fought in her eyes. The swirling gold and blue was spinning so fast that she could almost feel the turmoil radiating from her mate.

Tanya held her hand out to her, “Bella you can fight this. You’re not alone anymore. You are not the monster.”

Bella grimaced as she felt the conflicting emotions. Her mate had been under attack, she was positive of that. But she wasn’t anymore. She glanced over at Rosalie; she was safe. She wasn’t in danger. She struggled to relax her fingers. They felt stiff as if they had been in that position longer than a minute. She felt the tug in her heart, Rosalie was calling to her through the mate bond. Her mate needed her.

She finally released Victoria and Tanya said firmly, “Victoria don’t move.”

The red head stayed where she was as she shook the sleep out of her mind. She could see the battle Bella was fighting within and she didn’t want to make it any more difficult. She held perfectly still as Bella leaned down over her and she felt the girl’s lips against her ear.

Tanya frowned, “Bella you can do this. Rosalie needs you.”

Bella looked up at her before glancing over at Rosalie. She felt the tug at her heart again and Rosalie slowly held her hand out towards her. Faster than anyone could move Bella was in front of Rosalie. She backed her against the wall vaguely aware of Tanya pulling Victoria out of the room.

Rosalie placed her hands on both sides of Bella’s face, “Come back to me.”

Bella gripped her hips and pulled her tight against her body, breathing deeply.

“Come back to me baby.” Rosalie whispered.

Bella rested her head on Rosalie’s shoulder as she shook her head, “I’m so sorry.”

Rosalie smiled, “You have nothing to be sorry for. Your mate was being attacked. You were in defensive mode.”

Bella pulled back to look at her, “I couldn’t find my way back to you.”

Rosalie shook her head, seeing the pain in her mate’s blue eyes. “You came back. Follow the pull Bella. I will always be here.”

She wrapped her arms around her mate tightly as Bella’s wall broke. She held her mate as she cried, hating the pain she could feel coming from the girl.

.

.

An hour later Bella stood on Rosalie’s balcony staring down at the pacing wolves. She was watching their every move, studding their patterns. Rosalie was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard, reading. Bella liked the feeling of Rosalie being near. She kept replaying what happened with Victoria over and over in her mind. The power she had felt was intoxicating. She wanted more but she knew that she would make sure no one was around to interrupt them next time.

“Is it safe to come out?”

She glanced back at Tanya before turning back to the wolves, “I owe you.”

Tanya grinned as she stood beside her and leaned on the railing, “Nah. We’re family now.”

She shook her head, “I still owe you. I would never forgive myself if I killed Victoria.”

“I would have killed you if you had.” Tanya said flatly.

A growl rolled from the bedroom and Bella grinned, “Did I somehow become a match maker?”

Tanya laughed, “So you noticed that?”

She nodded, “I’m happy for you two. In a weird sort of way.”

“Thank you but I think she needs to hear that from you.” Tanya said as she turned her back on the wolves.

Bella nodded, “I’ll get there.”

Tanya grinned, “I have to say you are the most gorgeous Siren I have ever met.”

She turned to her keeping her hands on the railing, “Oh really now.”

“That’s enough.” Rosalie snapped as she walked out of the bedroom.

They laughed as Bella turned to her mate and Tanya slipped back inside.

Rosalie pinned her against the railing, “I’m getting annoyed at that.”

Bella grinned, “I love you, but I would say that is more than annoyance.”

Rosalie froze.

She laughed, “I love you Rosalie Hale.” She walked past her and out the bedroom door.

A cool hand caught her wrist, and she was spun around, her back being pinned to the wall, “You think you can just say that and walk away?”

She smiled, “I thought you might need a minute.”

Rosalie shook her head, “I love you too.”

They kissed right there in the hallway until Edward said, “Someone is here.”

They separated with a growl in unison and headed down the stairs. Carlisle opened the front door as a Forks police cruiser parked in the driveway. Charlie stepped out of the car and glared at Bella, “We need to talk.”

Bella shook her head, “I’m surprised Renee didn’t kill you.”

He scoffed, “Bitch can’t touch me. You on the other hand…” his grin turned evil, “I’ve been waiting for the day I would get my chance but today is not that day.”

Carlisle frowned, “Why are you here?”

“A warning. Phil has upped his game.” He threw a black bag at Bella, but Rosalie caught it instantly with a growl. “I’ll get my chance with her soon enough. Until then I hope you survive.” He slipped back into his cruiser and backed down the drive.

Bella took the pouch and frowned as she opened it, “Fuck. Me.”

Rosalie glanced at her, “Right now?”

She raised her right eyebrow at her mate, but Esme cleared her throat, “What is it Bella?”

“Phil has always dabbled in the occult, but I never thought he’d have the guts to mean it.” She led everyone inside to the dining room table.

She dumped out the stones on the table, each one carved with a rune symbol. There were pieces of torn paper and vials of blood. Different colored crystals slid across the table with a few half-used candles. Bella pulled a map of Forks and La Push out of the bag and then dropped the empty pack in the corner.

Rosalie spread the maps open and Bella glanced at Carlisle, “A Pentagram.”

Carlisle frowned, “I didn’t smell Phil in the classroom.”

Bella frowned, “What if he has help? Someone that Eric would have known. He didn’t even try to fight back.”

Emmett frowned as he picked up a rune, “Who knows about runes?”

Victoria glanced at Bella, “You think what I’m thinking?”

Bella sighed, “Do we have to?” She moved into the living room.

Victoria chuckled as she followed, “I think this time you have plenty of protection.”

Bella groaned as Victoria pulled her cell phone out and dialed the number. Rosalie frowned at her, “Who?”

Victoria grinned as she said, “Zafrina it’s Victoria.”

Bella groaned again as she fell onto the sofa, “Can’t there be any other way?”

Victoria laughed, “Sort of. Well that’s why I’m calling. No. I didn’t say that. Zafrina calm down she’s fine. No but… I… Let me…Oh shit.” She sat her cell phone down on the coffee table as if it was going to bite her, “Well they will be here tomorrow.”

Bella put a throw pillow over her face and screamed in frustration.

Rosalie snatched the pillow from her, “How do you know Zafrina?”

Bella stared at her, “Um…”

Victoria laughed, “If you think I was all over Bella, just wait until she shows up.”

Bella grimaced and covered her face with her hands, “It’s going to be a nightmare.”

Growls shook the house and Bella launched to her feet. Thundering foot falls echoed through the forest and she quickly opened the front door. Five large wolves ran straight for the front door. The wolf in the lead shifted quickly and jumped the railing of the porch naked, sliding into the living room with shorts in his hand.

The other four wolves followed and quickly pulled their shorts on as Emmett and Bella shut and locked the door. She turned to them, “Paul, how’s it going?”

He frowned, “We lost Leah’s voice.”

She nodded, “It appears she has joined my pack along with Emmett and Edward.”

A howl split the silence outside of the house as Paul grinned, “Sam isn’t Alpha anymore Bella. Jacob is.”

She frowned, “He imprinted on Emmett, who’s in my pack.”

Paul’s eyebrows shot into the air, “No shit.”

Seth hugged Leah tightly and Bella felt the same searing pain in her head as Seth joined the link. “So, what’s up?”

.

.

Bella stood near the fireplace as Paul spoke. Rosalie hadn’t come near her since the wolves had arrived and she was worried that the blonde was upset. She could see her dark eyes angrily glaring at the newcomers. She finally caught Rosalie’s eyes and narrowed her eyes at her.

_‘Rosalie can you hear me?’_

Rosalie’s eyes widened at Bella while Edward frowned at her, “I can’t hear your thoughts.”  
She shrugged as she looked back over at Bella, _‘What?’_

_‘What’s wrong?’_ Bella frowned at her worriedly.

_‘How is this possible?’_

Bella smiled, _‘I am your mate, and you are mine. This is how the pack communicates.’_

Rosalie grinned, _‘At any time?’_

Bella nodded.

Rosalie felt the link break and Edward gasped as he was suddenly hearing her again. She stared at Bella and felt the link snap back in place, _‘Can anyone else hear us?’_

_‘Not if you don’t want them to. You must want them in the conversation. Our connection is different than the rest of the pack to me. The mate bond makes it stronger and with you being a vampire...’_

Rosalie felt the link break and she growled slightly, _‘Stop that.’_

Bella chuckled earning a confused frown from Jasper, _‘Consider it like slamming the door when you’re angry.’_

_‘Why are you angry? I’m the one that doesn’t know anything about you and Zafrina.’_ She broke the link with a snap and grinned as Bella frowned at her, rubbing her temple.

She felt the link snap back in place again, _‘I want to fuck you before I tell you. That way I’ll have at least tasted you before you get angry at me and don’t talk to me for a month.’_

The link broke with a resounding snap causing Rosalie to gasp with the sharp pain. She blurred across the room to her mate and glared at her while the link snapped like lightning in her mind, _‘Do not shut me out.’_

Bella stared up at her, “Paul who’s with Billy?”

“Um… He’s with the council right now. Is everything okay?” Paul frowned as he stood from his seat on the armchair.

Rosalie glared at her angrily, _‘I need you to talk to me. I want this to work Bella. Please I can’t stand this anymore.’_

Bella walked past her, “Yeah everything is good. Paul, Jarrod take the first shift I need some sleep. Everyone else sleep.”

Rosalie followed her mate upstairs and into her bedroom. Bella growled as she backed her to the bed, “Zafrina and I never…If that’s what you want to know. Victoria and I were dealing with some things when we met her and her coven. She has a thing for Siren’s and other mythical creatures. Victoria would have killed me if I had ever done anything with her. We were together at that time and you know how jealous vampires can be.” She smirked at her.

Rosalie grinned, “I’m liking Victoria just a little more at the moment.”

Bella nodded, “Rosalie I meant what I said. I love you. I don’t want anyone else.”

Rosalie grinned as she kissed her, “Good because I’ll kill you before that happens.”

Bella laughed as she stretched out on the bed, “I never wanted a pack you know.”

She frowned down at her, “Why not?”

Bella shrugged, “I have enough to deal with. I didn’t want to add a pack to that.”

“And now?” she ran her fingers along Bella stomach, sliding her hand under the girl’s shirt.

Bella sighed, “I guess I don’t have a choice. I need to talk to my dad, but I can’t get through their line.”

She stretched out beside her mate, “How do you know if you never tried?” she kissed the bite mark on Bella’s neck.

Bella shivered, “Um… I was watching their patterns…Rosalie I can’t think when you do that.”

She grinned as she licked the bite mark. Her need to do it again now that another unmated vampire was coming, was overwhelming. “I can’t help it. I finally marked you.”

Bella laughed, “I need you too, but I think it’s best if we wait until we’re alone. I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

She pulled back, “You should talk to her.”

Bella frowned, “Weren’t you the one acting jealous earlier?”

She rolled her eyes, “She’s still your friend and now she’s found Tanya. It’s a little easier.”

“A little?”

She sighed, “They haven’t completed the mate bond and since we haven’t officially completed it…” she trailed off angrily.

Bella grimaced but rolled off the bed, “Fine.”

“Where are you going?” Rosalie frowned at her mate.

Bella smirked at her, “To apologize oh wise one.”

She opened the bedroom door as Rosalie growled and she laughed. She closed it quickly and heard the book smack into the door before it fell to the floor with a thud. She chuckled as she worked her way through the house, finding Victoria in the living room.

The red head grinned at her, “Nice mate.”

She grinned, “You too.”

Victoria smiled over at the Denali sisters where they stood in the far corner of the living room, “We’ll see.”

She frowned at her, “I thought that was what you wanted? To find your mate and live happily ever after.”

Victoria shook her head at her, “It’s not that easy.”

“Why not?”

“It just is Isabella.” Victoria snapped at her before blurring out of the room.

She clenched her teeth tightly and followed Victoria’s scent into the kitchen, “You’ve never been one to hide something from me.”

“It’s not like we have the privacy right now.” Victoria glared at her.

She felt her anger rise, “Since when has that ever fucking stopped you.”

Victoria blurred to her, “You are such an idiot sometimes.”

“Fuck you too.” She glared at her.

Victoria shook her head, “Stop that.”

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything.” She snapped back.

Victoria shoved her against the wall and kissed her, “I don’t want a mate if it means I lose you.”

She pushed Victoria backwards, “You lost me a long time ago. This, right here, is why I didn’t want to call you.”

Victoria snarled, “So sue me that I still love you Isabella.”

She pointed a finger at her, “Don’t. You don’t get to play the guilt card on me.”

Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, “I always play the guilt card. You owe me Isabella.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, “Not this time.”

Victoria moved closer and gripped her hips, pulling her closer, “Please.”

She could feel Victoria’s gift in her mind. She clenched her teeth harder, refusing to allow it to worm its way in. She stared into Victoria’s eyes as she felt the prodding. Victoria grinned as Bella’s arms relaxed slightly. She tried her best to stop the gift, anything to stop the pain she felt.

“Let go,” Rosalie growled angrily.

Tanya stood in the kitchen doorway watching them.

Victoria didn’t blink, she continued to hold Bella’s gaze feeling the girl’s willpower failing.

Bella heard Rosalie but she was too focused on trying to stop Victoria’s insistent jabbing into her mind.

Rosalie stood behind Bella and growled as she forced the link to snap into place, _‘Enough.’_

Bella rubbed her head as Victoria stumbled backwards. Rosalie pulled her mate against her, “What the hell is going on?”

Victoria glared at her, “Don’t know what you’re talking about?”

Tanya frowned at Victoria, “You two were very quiet in here.”

Victoria chuckled, “We usually have arguments in our pack link. It’s just a habit.”

Bella continued to rub her temples. She hated shouting in the mind link, but she had forgotten they were speaking the entire time in the link. She leaned against Rosalie exhausted as she shook her head at Victoria. Rosalie glared at Victoria as she pulled Bella out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Once back in her room she shut the door and turned to her mate, “Are you alright?”

Bella nodded, “I just need some sleep.”

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Bella as they laid on the bed and smiled. She was finally holding her mate in her arms. She listened as Bella’s breathing even out and she began to hum a soft tune in her sleep. Rosalie felt her eyes grow heavy and closed in peace.

.

.

Jacob smiled at Emmett, “My sister is finally asleep.”

They were standing in the middle of Emmett’s large room, their hands in their pockets. They would glance at each other before awkwardly looking away, a blush rushing up Jacob’s cheeks. He wasn’t used to having someone that loved him in that way. Sure, he had his dad and his sister, but this was different. Emmett would protect him with his life he knew that but having someone that he would risk his own life for was the exciting part.

Someone to call his own, someone to stand behind him forever. He couldn’t stop the grin that appeared as he walked over to Emmett’s Xbox one, “I never really get to play.”

Emmett smiled at him, “We can play anytime you want. This is your room now too.”

Jacob turned to him, shocked, “What?”

Emmett nodded, “Of course it is. You are my mate and I know it’s awkward now but someday it will just be natural.” He smiled widely at his young mate.

Jacob felt his breath catch, Emmett’s smile was so bright, and it was all for him. He couldn’t stop himself from crossing the room and placing a kiss on his lips. Emmett’s lips were cool against his and it felt nice against his hotter skin. He felt the tight muscle’s in Emmett’s arms as they wrapped around him gently, deepening the kiss.

Jacob had never had a kiss before. This was the best first kiss he could ever have imagined. Emmett didn’t push, letting Jacob lead them. He was gentle and willing to wait. He had made that perfectly clear, as long as he could touch him or be near him in some way. He was happily ready to wait until Jacob was ready.

Of course, he was a teenage boy and had his needs, but it was different now that he had stopped ageing. He held more responsibility than most people his and Bella’s age. Why shouldn’t he do what made him happy when he could?

He pulled Emmett towards the bed. Emmett grinned at him, “We don’t have to do anything Jacob.”

Jacob laid back and pulled Emmett on top of him. He grinned at the way Emmett’s muscles flexed in his arms as the vampire hovered above him. The care on Emmett’s face was enough for Jacob to smile up at him, “I want to.” Emmett grinned at him as he lowered himself against Jacob’s hard body.


End file.
